Crónicas de Equestria I: El Siervo del Rey
by Aspros
Summary: El Reino de Equestria se ve amenazado por un viejo y letal enemigo. El Siervo del Rey tiene una misión malvada y para cumplirla debe acercarse a las portadoras de los Elementos de la Harmonia. Solo el arma mas poderosa de todas podrá hacer frente a esta amenaza. Twilight, ¿Estas dispuesta a morir por amor?
1. Capítulo 1: Preludio de un Desastre

**Hola aquí mis queridos lectores y lectoras!**

**Esta es una historia fruto de mis ganas de escribir sobre esta serie, apenas soy nuevo en esto y esta idea surgió al leer una magnifica historia que me inspiro a escribir, pero eso lo contare luego. **

**Yo no soy dueño de MLP, pero algunos personajes son de mi pertenencia. Sugerencias y criticas serán bien recidivas. **

**Summary: El Reino de Equestria se ve amenazado por un viejo y letal enemigo. El Siervo del Rey tiene una misión malvada y para cumplirla debe acercarse a las portadoras de los Elementos de la Harmonia. Solo el arma mas poderosa de todas podrá hacer frente a esta amenaza. ****Twilight, ¿Estas dispuesta a morir por amor?**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXx**

**Crónicas de Equestria I**

**El Siervo del Rey**

**Capitulo 1: Preludio de un Desastre**

La noche cubría las tierras áridas de un país cuyo nombre fue olvidado desde tiempos inmemoriales. La oscuridad se cernía sobre las llanuras donde solo los bandidos, ladrones y exiliados se atrevían a vivir sin tener alguna otra opción, donde diversas especies de creaturas luchaban por sobrevivir a duras penas, donde actualmente se estaba llevando a cabo una reunión que marcaria el fin de una era de paz y el destino de miles de vidas.

-¿Comprendes cual es tu misión?- preguntó una figura encapuchada. La luz de la luna solo permitía ver el prominente cuerno puntiagudo que sobresalía de su frente.

Cerca de él, un pegaso de pelaje oscuro asintió con la mirada firme. Sabia cual era su misión y no planeaba fracasar. Sus ojos dorados brillaban con decisión, de él dependían los planes de muchos años, demasiados para contarlos.

-El momento por el cual hemos estado esperando ha llegado- la tela que cubría su rostro fue retirada y unos ojos azules inyectados de sangre miraron a aquel que se encontraba en frente.

-Dime, Rage ¿Cuál es tu objetivo?-

-Asesinar a la Princesa Celestia- contesto el pegaso de mirada de oro sin emoción alguna.

La risa inundo el lugar, un malévolo canto de locura que asustaba hasta el mas feroz predador de las llanuras. Unas palomas alzaron el vuelo despavoridas por tan macabro canto mas sin embargo no llegaron muy lejos debido a que fueron asesinadas en pleno aire por un griffo que se poso sobre una roca cerca de los presentes.

-Tardaste un poco, ¿no lo crees?- mencionó el alicornio de ojos azules.

El griffo engulló una paloma sin dar respuesta alguna. Tomó su tiempo para degustar su presa hasta que sintió como algo frio le rozaba el cuello. Bajó la vista y vio un cuchillo posado cerca de su yugular, y donde antes debían haber estado dos cuadrúpedos solo se encontraba uno. Tragó saliva nervioso, quien quiera que estuviera a su espalda era rápido.

-Rage, por favor, no seas maleducado- el de ojos azulados avanzó hasta quedar cerca de la roca donde el griffo y el pegaso estaban posados. Su cuerno comenzó a brillar y el griffo se vio rodeado de un aura oscura; sintió frio, como hielo recorriendo sus plumas y entonces fue atraído de golpe hasta el suelo. –Después de todo, trae noticias importantes para nosotros, ¿no es así mensajero?-

La criatura alada intento hablar sin poder conseguirlo, sin poder moverse se vio presa del miedo, no podía mover ningún musculo y el frio estaba entumeciendo cada parte de su cuerpo. Observó con suplica a su captor, quien solo podía sonreir ante la muestra de terror.

-Habla de una vez-

El griffo pronto se vio libre y comenzó a jadear en busca de aire, la presión que fue ejercida sobre su cuerpo era increíblemente aplastante, sin contar el extremo frio que sentía quemarle.

-El rey Alphard le da su apoyo mi señor-

Las alas del alicornio se abrieron en toda su envergadura y el viento dejo de soplar, muchas criaturas en los alrededores expulsaron su último aliento ante la magia oscura que comenzaba a inundar el desierto. Con excepción de los tres protagonistas de la reunión nada vivía, ni plantas ni animales, todo moría a su paso.

-El momento de pagar a llegado- sus alas regresaron a su posición original. –Aquellos que se opusieron a mí- La tierra bajo sus cascos se agrieto ante su poder. –Aquellos que me encerraron- Y la oscuridad cubrió la región, tan maléfica que ni la luz de la luna podía con ella. –Aquellos que se atrevieron a quitarme lo que me pertenecía… ¡Escuchen!- Y la luz del sol comenzó a brillar en el horizonte alumbrando todo a su paso, excepto una región cubierta de una impenetrable negrura.

-¡El Rey Verdadero a Regresado! ¡El Rey Unity esta de vuelta!-

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXx

Celestia sintió un dolor agudo en su pecho dejando caer una taza de te que levitaba con su magia. Esta se hizo añicos en el suelo esparciendo su contenido manchando el piso del palacio. Se agachó para aguantar el dolor y los guardias presurosos se acercaron a intentar ayudar.

-¿Se encuentra usted bien princesa?-

Pero Celestia los detuvo con una mirada antes de que se acercaran. Respiro con calma y se tranquilizo, el dolor había pasado.

-No es necesario, solo fue algo pasajero- dijo en tono tranquilizador hacia sus súbditos que no se sentían tranquilos ante semejante explicación.

-¿Esta usted segura princesa?- pregunto un guardia. –Tal vez, debería visitar al medico mi señora-

La princesa negó con la cabeza y les sonrió a sus soldados. –No se preocupen, estoy bien-

Los guardias se vieron unos a otros sin saber que hacer. Decidieron no preguntar más y sin ninguna pregunta mas se alejaron a sus distintas posiciones no sin antes despedirse de la princesa con una inclinación de sus cabezas.

Celestia miraba hacia la ventana preocupada, ella sabía la razón de su dolor, pero sacar conclusiones ahora seria precipitado, debía esperar para saber más.

-Hermana-

La princesa del sol voltea la vista hacia la recién llegada. Ella nota que viene apurada, con el semblante preocupado y sus miedos se hacen cada vez mayores. Al parecer su hermana Luna también lo sintió.

Ambas hermanas se miraron a los ojos y sin hablar supieron de que algo estaba pasando, y que ese algo no era bueno.

-¿Qué harás Celestia?-

-Vigilaremos y nos pondremos alertas, no podemos hacer más-

Luna vio el semblante preocupado de su hermana mayor. Pocas veces la había visto asi, y ella sabia la razón. Algo había interferido no solo con la luz de la luna, sino también con una de las magias mas fuertes de toda Equestria, la magia del sol.

-¿Qué crees que halla sido, Celestia?-

Y la aludida solo negó con la cabeza. No debía confiarse, debía proteger todo el reino y sus habitantes, no cometería el mismo error de hace mil años.

-Luna, contacta al general Starshield, dile que lo necesito ahora y con cinco de sus mejores hombres-

La princesa Luna asintió y se retiro en busca del general. Celestia en cambio se acercó a la ventana y observo el paisaje que ante ella se mostraba. Ponyville con sus alegres habitantes, el lugar donde su mejor alumna vivía, donde estaban las portadoras de los elementos de la Harmonia. Y a lo lejos podía observar gran parte de Equestria, los bosques y llanuras repletos de vida y paz.

Ella debía proteger todo eso, y no iba dejar que nada ni nadie lo destruyera.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXx

-¿Como que algo negro en las llanuras?- pregunto Twilight a su amiga por segunda ocasión. –No te entiendo Dash-

-¡Es como te digo Twi!-

La pegaso se elevó en el aire unos metros exasperada, moviendo sus patas intentando explicar su historia.

-Quieta vaquera, si no te explicas no entendemos- dijo Applejack.

-Eso fue lo que escuche de la patrulla de reconocimiento de los pegasos- Rainbow colocó su casco cerca de su barbilla en pose pensativa. –Una mancha negra y enorme en las llanuras, como una sombra gigantesca-

-Pe..Pero, algo como eso seria imposible. ¿N..no es así?- preguntó temerosa Fluttershy.

-Significaría que algo interfiere con el poder de la Princesa Celestia- Twilight se quedó dudosa, no recordaba algo así en los libros de historia.

Todas se quedaron pensativas ante lo dicho por la pegaso multicolores. Sin duda era raro, sin embargo nada preocupante al menos. Siguieron caminando, charlando de temas cotidianos hasta que cada una se fue separando hacia sus respectivos hogares.

Twilight caminaba tranquilamente a la biblioteca, pensando sobre lo dicho por Rainbow Dash. ¿Una gran mancha negra en el desierto? ¿Qué podría ser eso? Lo investigaría y después de lo preguntaría a la princesa, seguro ella sabría algo al respecto. Tan concentrada iba que no se dio cuenta que iba directo hacia un pony que estaba parado en medio de la calle hasta chocar con el. Twilight se tambaleo un poco y retrocedió unos pasos por el impacto.

-Disculpa, no estaba concentrada- dijo la unicornio sin levantar la vista por culpa de la vergüenza.

-Descuida, la culpa es mía por detenerme en medio de una calle, ¿no lo crees así?-

Twilight no reconoció esa voz. Alzo la vista y se encontró reflejada en unos ojos de oro liquido. Sin saber como, se perdió en ellos, jamás había visto unos ojos como aquellos. Luego, apreció la nariz y los labios de aquel misterioso pony.

-Disculpa- dijo el desconocido intentando llamar la atención de la chica. –Disculpe, señorita-

Twilight reacciono cuanto el pony frente a ella tocó su pata. Ella se sonrojo en demasía al darse cuenta que se había perdido mirándolo y había sido descubierta.

-¡Lo siento!- dijo ella bajando la mirada sintiendo las mejillas arder por el sonrojo.

-No te preocupes, es algo que siempre pasa por lo raro de mis ojos- El extraño sonrió con simpatía y Twilight correspondió el gesto. –¿Por casualidad sabes donde esta la biblioteca?-

La pegaso se sorprendió por la pregunta. No conocía a muchos ponys que fueran a la biblioteca en un día tan soleado, ni siquiera iban a pararse a la sombra, menos a leer libros. Ella asintió y le sonrió.

-Sígueme..eh..-

-Rage… Mi nombre es Rage-

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXCONTINUARAXxXxX xXxXxXxX**

**¿Que les parece? ¿Tiene futuro? Este es el prologo solamente, los capítulos se irán haciendo mas largos mientras avance la historia.**

**Espero les halla gustado, si tienen alguna duda, aclaracion o idea, sera bien recibida. Gracias por su atención.**

**Nos leemos luego, ¿vale?**


	2. Capítulo 2: Fiestas Primera Parte

_**Hola aquí mis queridos lectores y lectoras!**_

_**Como dicen, lo prometido es deuda, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de mi pequeña historia. Lamento la tardanza, pero con la facultad y el trabajo me es difícil escribir en tan poco tiempo, pero con su apoyo estoy motivado a continuar la historia y no abandonarla.**_

_**Una aclaración antes de comenzar, en este como en el anterior capitulo aparece el nombre de Starshield que curiosamente apenas hace unos días leí otro Fanfiction y también ahí aparecía; debo aclarar que no copie ese nombre, lo imagine y me gustó mucho. Si alguien piensa que lo robe, pues no es asi, vale? Después de todo, como el viejo dicho dice: Grandes mentes piensan igual jajajaja.**_

_**MLP: FIM no me pertenece sino a la gran Lauren Faust. Hago uso de los personajes con fines de diversión y entretenimiento.**_

_**Summary: El Reino de Equestria se ve amenazado por un viejo y letal enemigo. El Siervo del Rey tiene una misión malvada y para cumplirla debe acercarse a las portadoras de los Elementos de la Harmonia. Solo el arma mas poderosa de todas podrá hacer frente a esta , ¿Estas dispuesta a morir por amor?**_

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXx**_

_**Crónicas de Equestria I**_

_**El Siervo del Rey**_

**Capítulo 2: Fiestas de Bienvenidas y Despedidas. Primera Parte**

-¿Cuál es su nombre señorita?-

-Twilight Sparkle. Un gusto Rage, y por favor, háblame de tu- dijo la pony de pelaje morado.

-Entonces, señ…Twilight, ¿podría decirme donde se encuentra la biblioteca?- preguntó el ambarino sonriendo amigablemente. La pony asintió y con un movimiento de la cabeza le indico seguirla.

Avanzaron algunos metros sumidos en completo silencio, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos sin darse cuenta que ambos estaban en el pensamiento del otro. Rage caminaba siguiendo a la pony mientras observaba todas y cada una de las construcciones de Ponyville, así como sus peculiares habitantes, y no lo decía porque estos fueran ponys, unicornios o pegasos, sino por su forma de vida, todos felices, sonrientes, con esperanzas de vida. En el fondo, muy en el fondo lamentaba lo que ocurriría en un futuro.

Twilight por otra parte caminaba intentando no prestar atención al tenso silencio que se había formado entre el recién llegado visitante y ella. Giró la cabeza y lo vio de reojo, viendo como el observaba muy entretenido a su alrededor. Observó cada una de sus facciones, desde sus brillantes ojos dorados hasta su pequeña y casi invisible sonrisa. Bajó su mirada hasta su cuello donde encontró unas pequeñas cicatrices, se sorprendió por esto, no era un lugar común para heridas que dejaran marca. Sin esforzarse mucho encontró innumerables cicatrices en el pelaje del extraño, y esto le intrigo en sobremanera, que clase de actividades realizaría para terminar tan lastimado.

Rage avanzaba sabiéndose observado por la pony que caminaba frente suyo. No se sentía cómodo siendo en centro de atención, pero debía dejarlo pasar, después de todo estaba actuando como alguien distraído. Dispuesto a terminar con el silencio, abrió la boca para hablar.

-¡Twilight!- grito alguien más.

Ambos ponys voltearon hacia la dirección dónde provenía la voz. Twilight sonrió y Rage levantó una ceja por el curioso personaje que venía hacia ellos dando saltos en lugar de caminar. Una pony rosada con la crin esponjada de un color rosa aún más fuerte, paso de largo frente al potro hasta acercarse a su compañera y saludarla de forma efusiva.

-¡Twilight! ¡Necesito tu ayuda!-

-Tranquila Pinkie, ¿Qué sucede?-

La pony rosa se mordía el labio nerviosamente mirando a todos lados. Su vista barrió los alrededores de forma rápida hasta encontrarse con la mirada extrañada del viajero y como si la preocupación de la pony jamás hubiera existido ella se acercó rápidamente ante el sorprendido pony quien retrocedió un paso.

-¡Hola! ¡Soy Pinkie Pie! Eres nuevo aquí, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo la pony sin dejar de sonreír.

Rage observó a la recién llegada con los ojos desorbitados y la boca ligeramente abierta. La capacidad de hablar tan rápido de forma que solo se entiendan unas pocas palabras podría considerarse como una habilidad… o en el peor de los casos, como un defecto. Miró a Twilight pidiendo ayuda, no sabia que contestar, solo entendió "aquí" y "llamas", sinceramente no creía que se refiriera a que hubiera fuego cerca.

-Pinkie, él es Rage, está de paso por Ponyville- dijo Twilight sonriéndole al pony. –Y Rage, discúlpala, es solo Pinkie Pie siendo Pinkie Pie-

Rage levantó la ceja ante la curiosa pony frente a él y le sonrió. –Un placer conocerte Pinkie-

-¡Un nuevo amigo!- decía la pony rosa saltando de un lado a otro ante la mirada divertida de Twiligth y Rage. Pinkie se detuvo en medio de un salto y corrió hasta colocarse frente al semental –¡Debes ir a Sugarcube Corner a probar las delicias que hacemos! ¡Debes ir hoy para tu fiesta!-

Rage volvió a quedar sorprendido de la velocidad de las palabras de Pinkie. –Sinceramente no me gustan mucho las fiestas, lo siento señorita Pinkie-

Ambas ponys bajaron la mirada decepcionadas, Rage notó esto y soltó un pequeño suspiro. _"Debo aparentar ser más sociable si quiero ser aceptado"_ pensó.

-Supongo que sí es solo una celebración pequeña, no estaría mal-

Como si de conjuro se tratara Pinkie Pie volvió a sonreír sin algún rastro de desilusión en su rostro. -¡Sí! Al atardecer, ¿sabes dónde es?-

-Yo lo llevare Pinkie, todo saldrá bien-

Ambos voltearon a ver a Twilight, una sorprendida por que sabía que a ella no le gustaban demasiado las fiestas y el otro por conocer tanta amabilidad. Twilight se sonrojo ante las insistentes miradas, abrió la boca y ninguna palabra salió, la cerro y la volvió a abrir sin poder articular ninguna palabra.

-Está bien, Twilight. ¡Nos veremos luego!- dijo Pinkie alejándose a todo galope.

Ambos ponys se quedaron esperando en un silencio incomodo después de que la pony rosada se fuera. Twilight buscaba la razón por la cual había hablado sin pensar, ofreciéndose a acompañar a un extraño. _"Amabilidad, nada más. Eres muy amable Twilight"_ se dijo así misma sin notar el brillo extraño en los ojos de Rage, quien confiado, se creía tener a la pony de pelaje morado en sus cascos.

-Deberíamos avanzar, ¿no lo crees así, Twilight?-

Twilight salió de sus pensamientos para ver la sonrisa que le dedicaba el pony de pelaje azul oscuro. Vio sus ojos y volvió a sentir sus mejillas inundarse de rubor. Dirigió la mirada hacia otro lado, no queriendo mirar más los ojos de Rage. – Si, va..vamos ya-

Ambos caminaron durante unos minutos hacia la biblioteca. Al llegar la pony morada abrió la puerta y ambos entraron al recibidor, volteó a los lados intentando buscar a su fiel amigo. -¡Spike! ¡Spike!- gritó la pony sin respuesta más sin embargo algunos ruidos se escucharon en el piso superior.

-¡Ya voy Twi!- se escuchó la voz. Ambos ponys avanzaron hacia donde se encontraban la mayoría de los libreros. Ahí Rage quedo cautivado con la cantidad de libros que podría leer, libros con portadas tan empolvadas y arrugadas que gritaban su antigüedad y otros tan relucientes que se notaba a distancia que eran nuevos. Twilight notó con alegría como su nuevo amigo se quedaba prendado de la gran colección de libros que ahí se encontraba, una calidez inundó su pecho al ver la sonrisa tranquila del pony y sintió su corazón latir desbocado.

Escuchó que alguien se aclaraba la garganta a su lado y se sorprendió al ver a Spike viéndola de manera suspicaz. Sus mejillas se llenaron de un ligero rubor al notarse descubierta por su fiel amigo dragón que había bajado. _¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me pongo nerviosa? _Se preguntó a si misma sin hallar respuesta.

-Ho..Hola Twi- dijo Spike al descubrir a su amiga observando al pony de pelaje oscuro.

-S..Spike amm, no vi cuando bajaste-

-Sí, me di cuenta Twi- dijo con una sonrisa suspicaz.

Rage volteo rápidamente al escuchar una nueva voz en el lugar y se sorprendió al ver al pequeño dragón ante él.

-Spike, él es Rage. Es un semental viajero, me preguntó sobre la biblioteca- dijo Twilight.

-Ya veo, y ¿de dónde vienes, Rage?-

La pony morada frunció el ceño ante la pregunta hecha por su amigo. –Spike, es de mala educación interrogar a los demás… por muchas ganas que tengas de hacerlo- terminando lo dicho en un pequeño susurro.

-Descuida Twilight, no me molesta- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. –Vengo del sur, de las Tierras Exteriores-

-¿Te…te refieres a la tierra de los Dragones? ¿Las Badlands?- preguntó sorprendida Twilight.

Rage asintió como respuesta. Spike, en un acto sorpresivo se colocó frente al semental y con ojos brillosos abrazo la pata del pony.

-¡Dime! ¡Dime como son los dragones de allá!-

-Tranquilo amigo, te lo contare en otra ocasión ¿vale?-

Rage sonrió ante la cara de ilusión que puso el pequeño dragón. En realidad le sorprendía el hecho de haberse encontrado con uno aquí en Ponyville, incluso aunque fuera un bebe. A decir verdad, los dragones, incluso siendo crías eran feroces y de cuidado si estaban en manada. Después de todo, él y sus camaradas no habían sobrevivido solo por suerte, aunque seguramente no era buena idea contarle al pequeño Spike que él había asesinado a varios dragones antes… Sonrió ante ese pensamiento.

-Por cierto Rage, no es de mi incumbencia, pero si eres un viajero, ¿tienes dónde dormir?-

El recién nombrado se quedó pensativo un momento, ciertamente no había pensado en ese detalle, y no era algo que le preocupaba en demasía. –No lo sé, cualquier lugar es bueno, Twilight- dijo el pony con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí Rage?- preguntó Spike alegre por la idea de hablar con el viajero.

Twilight se sorprendió por la respuesta de su pequeño asistente. ¿Rage? ¿Quedarse en su casa? ¿Bajo el mismo techo? No, claro que no. A menos que durmiera en la habitacion de Spike, porque ese semental no dormiría en la cama que estaba frente a la suya, menos en su propia cama… _"¡¿Cómo se te me ocurre pensar en dormir en la misma cama?!"_

Twilight desvió la mirada con las mejillas sonrosadas ante la mirada curiosa y divertida de sus compañeros. A pesar de que ninguno podía conocer los sentimientos de la unicornio, ver a Twilight Sparkle nerviosa y sin saber que decir era algo nuevo, al menos para Spike. Rage ne cambio solo disfrutaba causar vergüenza a la pony frente a él.

-Twilight, ya está atardeciendo. ¿Crees que podamos ver algo más?- pregunto Rage con esperanzas de conocer más Ponyville.

-Oh, claro. Debemos ir con Pinkie Pie-

-¿Pinkie? ¡Habrá una fiesta! ¿No es así?- Spike saltaba de emoción, él no iba a muchas fiestas hechas por la pony rosa, pero cuando asistía se divertía en grande. –¿Puedo ir Twi? ¡Por favor!-

-Claro que si Spike, vamos-

Rage abrió la puerta amablemente para que la pony y el dragon pasaran. Salió y vio como la luna iba ganando terreno al sol. Pronto iniciaría la primera fase del plan y el seria quien daría paso a una nueva era, una era de paz y regocijo para los suyos.

-Rage, ¡vamos!- gritaron Twilight y Spike.

Sonrió, era solo cuestión de tiempo para terminar con esta farsa.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXx

-Señor, no hay nada más que sombras en este lugar-

Starshield miró confundido el gran espacio cubierto de oscuridad en el que estaban. Era increíble que aun viendo el sol en el cielo, ellos estuvieran en sombras. Incluso el calor era inexistente en este paraje, un viento helado acariciaba sus pelajes erizándoles el pelo.

Él y sus guerreros habían salido al amanecer por órdenes de la princesa del sol a una misión de investigación. Mas sin embargo, no estaban preparados para lo que encontraron en ese lugar. Cuando llegaron a las tierras áridas del sur, viendo las interminables llanuras solo alcanzaron a observar una cúpula negra que se alzaba orgullosa en el desierto. Ni él ni sus sementales habían visto algo así en su vida. Se acercaron a investigar.

La cúpula era gigantesca, Starshiel podía calcular más de 30 metros de altura y un área de varios kilómetros a la redonda. Uno de sus soldados toco la negra estructura y su pata atravesó con facilidad, como si esa cúpula fuera solo una sombra tan negra como el ala de un cuervo. Todos entraron con pasos pequeños e inseguros, los ruidos se extinguieron como si el viento fuera incapaz de travesar la oscuridad.

-Sigan buscando, algo debe causar esta oscuridad- dijo el general murmurando lo último de su frase. Algo estaba mal aquí, y él lo sabía. El aliento de muerte rondaba estas tierras sin luz. _"Debemos regresar, no hay nada más aquí"_

-¡Nos va…!- Starshield no pudo terminar la orden de retirada cuando sus palabras se quedaron atoradas en su boca. Con terror vio como uno de sus soldados era empalado por una sombra que se levantó del suelo con la forma de múltiples lanzas negras de distintas formas. El cuerpo atravesado por lanzas, tridentes y cuchillas solo se retorció antes de quedarse quieto, dejando que la sangre recorriera las armas que le habían quitado la vida. Todos los sementales que se encontraban en el área vieron con miedo como el cuerpo de su compañero calló sin vida mientras el charco de sangre roja bajo el comenzaba a mostrarse.

-¡Atentos!- gritó el general lamentando la perdida de uno de sus soldados, pero no había tiempo para llorar… debía proteger a sus hombres.

Los cinco sementales que quedaron se pusieron en guardia con sus lanzas apuntando a la nada. Cada uno de ellos camino hasta posarse en una formación de círculo, defendiendo todos los posibles puntos de ataque.

-Vamos maldito… ¡Muéstrate!- grito Starshield furioso. Cian Wing había muerto por su descuido, uno de sus soldados había perdido la vida y él era el único responsable.

El silencio reinó en la escena. Las respiraciones agitadas de los soldados eran el único sonido que se escuchaba. Todos estaban atemorizados por el ala de la muerte que los cubría, todos pensando en una forma de salir con vida, observando cada punto a su alrededor, esperando una señal para atacar… o esquivar.

-¡Aaaaagghhhh!-

Un grito a su espalda alertó al general quien rápido se volvió para observar como uno de sus soldados era asesinado a sangre fría por su igual. Starshield pateó la lanza que había perforado el cuello de su compañero de armas mientras los demás sementales sometían al asesino.

-¡¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso Iron Wheel?!- gritó uno de los soldados estrellando contra el suelo al traidor.

Starshield se acercó al soldado que agonizaba en el suelo, boqueando por el aire que no llegaba a sus pulmones mientras la sangre emanaba profusamente de la herida en su cuello. Él sabía que no tenía salvación, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que la vida se extinguiera. El general bajo la vista cuando vio que su subordinado quedo tendido al exhalar su último aliento. Volvió la vista hacia Iron Wheel, a uno de los tantos que él había entrenado, a uno de los tantos que él había querido, a uno de sus hijos. Y al verse reflejado en sus pupilas, vio la furia y el odio que emanaban de su alma, y ahí comprendió todo.

-¡Sombra! ¡Muestra tu rostro, cobarde!-

Los soldados observaron a su general con confusión mientras mantenían sometido a su compañero traidor. El general ya sabía lo que sucedía, la forma en que su subordinado fue asesinado y las pupilas rojas en los ojos inyectados en sangre de su subordinado. Lamentándose el no haberse dado cuenta antes apretó los dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar de furia. Cargó su lanza con magia y apuntó a la nada.

-Muéstrate, cobarde- susurró una vez más con la respiración agitada. –Sabemos que eres tu… ¡King Sombra!-

Una risa comenzó a escucharse en la zona como única respuesta y todos se pusieron en guardia dirigiendo sus armas a la silueta que se acercaba hacia ellos. Cada uno de los sementales abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, aquel a quien veían había muerto hacía mucho tiempo, ellos mismos vieron cuando fue vencido y ahora se mostraba ante ellos.

King Sombra se irguió en toda su altura, orgulloso como el rey que era ante los soldados de Celestia. Volteo a ver los cadáveres y sonrió de manera arrogante. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Starshield, el primero entretenido y el segundo con una furia intensa.

-¿Qué hace la guardia real de la Princesa Celestia, tan lejos de Canterlot?-

-Vinimos a destruir tus planes, Sombra, sean cuales sean- dijo Starshield manteniendo la guardia y ganando tiempo para que sus sementales salieran de la sorpresa y se prepararan para la inminente batalla. Disimuladamente giro su vista a sus soldados, ellos seguían estáticos, con miedo y él no los cuestionaba, conocían bien el poder del antiguo Rey.

-¿Destruir mis planes?- preguntó riendo sarcásticamente. -¿Ustedes? Siquiera pueden controlar a su compañero… o debería decir, ¿mi nuevo súbdito?-

Todos miraron con furia al unicornio rojo que se reía fuertemente. Iron Wheel seguía luchando por escapar de sus captores. Dos sementales lo mantenían quieto en el suelo con muchos esfuerzos sin lastimarlo mucho, aún era su amigo después de todo.

-Fuiste vencido una vez Sombra, los elementos de la Harmonia podrán hacerlo de nuevo-

Wild Road siempre fue un pegaso valiente y decidido, un soldado listo y prudente, excelentes características que sus maestros notaron con agrado y que el General Starshield aprovechó para convertirlo en un gran guerrero al servicio de las princesas. Tenía planes para formar una familia con su pony especial, aunque aún no la hubiera encontrado, sabía que lo haría, más sin embargo, cuando vio el rayo negro salir del cuerno de King Sombra dirigiéndose hacia él, dudó de sus sueños y esperanzas para el futuro.

Wild salió disparado estrellándose contra una roca dejando fisuras en esta. Su cuerpo cayó al suelo en un estrepito corto ante la vista de sus compañeros quienes pasaron de la sorpresa a la furia. Starshield cegado por la furia ataco a Sombra con su lanza, el antiguo rey solo esquivó la estocada sin mucha dificultad, sonriendo divertido ante los débiles y poco eficaces embates del general.

Sin que Starshield se diera cuenta, Iron Wheel, el nuevo súbdito de King Sombra se quitó a su captor de encima y lo embistió con fuerza tirándolo al suelo. Blue Spear se levantó listo para la siguiente embestida la cual desvió. Cada ataque que recibía lo bloqueaba o desviaba, no quería luchar contra Iron Wheel y aunque este estuviera siendo controlado por King Sombra su amigo seguía ahí dentro, luchando en contra del poder de su enemigo. Tenía que resistir los ataques sin causarle daño, tenía que aguantar hasta encontrar la forma de salvarlo.

Mientras tanto, Starshield no la tenía nada fácil. Sombra ahora estaba atacando con su magia. El general ya no podía usar su poder, su cuerno había sido cristalizado como a Shinnign Armor le había ocurrido en un pasado, imposibilitando su magia y haciéndola inútil. Escuchaba los impactos de las armas a su espalda, sabiendo que Blue Spear estaba haciendo lo posible por detener los ataques de Iron Wheel sin lastimarlo. Starshield esquivo un rayo que iba dirigido hacia su cabeza y rodo por el suelo, se levantó y cargo contra Sombra con todo su peso, pero Sombra haciendo alarde de su poder lo esquivo sin dificultades.

-Vamos, ya no tienes tu magia y estás exhausto-

-Aun puedo luchar-

-Muchos de tus soldados han muerto, y estoy a punto de asesinar a los últimos-

Sombra volvió la vista hacia los dos sementales que luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo y lanzó un potente rayo que golpeo a Blue Spear en una de sus patas traseras haciendo que callera a la tierra. Iron Wheel se acercó despacio hacia su compañero y levantó su lanza apuntándole al pecho.

-¡Iron, detente!- gritó Starshield viendo la escena, estaba lejos y acercarse solo haría que Iron clavara su arma en el pecho de Spear. –¡Recuerda quien eres!-

-Mátalo ¡Ahora!- Sombra hizo brillar su cuerno al momento de gritar.

Iron levantó su arma y listo para dar la estocada que acabaría con la vida de su compañero la dejo caer al suelo mientras lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Todos los presentes se encontraron sorprendidos por la acción. Starshield corrió hacia sus soldados pero un haz de magia lo lanzo hacia un árbol seco que se rompió ante el impacto dejando al general sin aire en sus pulmones y con dificultades para levantarse.

-¿Cómo te atreves a desobedecerme insecto?-

Sombra estaba furioso, su magia no había podido controlar a un semental cuando antes él era capaz de controlar el odio y la furia de naciones enteras a su antojo. _"Maldito seas, Unity"_ pensó apareciendo ante Iron Wheel a quien de una patada lo aventó a algunos metros. Gruñendo se acercó a Iron Wheel quien solo miraba a la nada. Con su casco golpeo el rostro de su súbdito tirándolo al suelo, colocando su pata sobre la cabeza de Iron Wheel comenzó a ejercer presión haciendo que sangre saliera de su boca y su nariz, sin embargo, este no emitía ningún sonido o queja. Iron Wheel sonrió una última vez deseando que sus camaradas lo vieran luchando, sin flaquear ante un enemigo, porque así eran los Guardias del Sol, la elite de toda Equestria, capaces de morir por su princesa, capaces de morir por sus ideales, sin pedir piedad o misericordia, dando todo, su fuerza, su corazón y su alma por lo que más amaban.

Starshield se puso en pie y cerró los ojos al escuchar el crujir del cráneo de Iron Wheel. Sabía muy bien que no podría hacer nada, pero tal vez, si Celestia rezaba por ellos, Blue Spear podría escapar y alertar a todos de la amenaza. Observo en la dirección que este se encontraba y con una mirada decisiva le ordeno escapar mientras el detendría a sombra costara lo que costara. Blue Spear se puso de pie y aun con el dolor de abandonar a su líder asintió, cuando Starshield diera la orden, el escaparía.

El general intento hacer brillar su cuerno una última vez con todas sus fuerzas y cargó contra el asesino de sus soldados. –¡Ahora!- gritó en el momento en que Sombra lo esquivó, sin embargo Starshield esta vez estaba preparado, en un movimiento rápido cambio de dirección y golpeo fuertemente el pecho de su enemigo con su cuerno.

Blue Spear al momento de escuchar la orden comenzó a trotar rápidamente con la intención de escapar, sin embargo sintió su cuerpo pesado, así como también su respiración se tornó trabajosa. Su cuerpo se sintió pesado y le costaba trabajo hablar. Un frio intenso subió por sus patas hasta cubrir su cuerpo entero y cayó al suelo sin saber que ocurría. Sus ojos se oscurecían a cada segundo que pasaba y cayó en cuenta de lo que sucedía; por alguna extraña razón que él no podía explicar… sabía que moriría.

Starshield vio con terror como el cuerpo de Blue Spear se había dejado de mover sin explicación alguna, y a menos que Sombra hubiera obtenido nuevas habilidades, esto no lo había causado el.

-La próxima vez que quieras enviar un mensajero… Procura que sea más rápido-

Starshield no se pudo mover al escuchar esa voz. Su cuerpo comenzó a tiritar al sentir esa aura maligna que se encontraba detrás. Un olor a muerte inundo la escena y por fin el general logró voltear la cabeza para ver a un alicornio de color blanco como la misma Princesa Celestia, sin embargo este no expresaba nada de pureza, sus ojos azules estaban enrojecidos, mirándolo a él y a todo a su alrededor.

-Tú serás el mensajero. Quien le dirá al mundo que Unity ha vuelto-

Y Starshield tembló de miedo, porque sabía que aunque no quisiera, el cumpliría esa orden.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXCONTINUARAXxXxX xXxXxXxX**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Si, pienso que necesito ayuda con los nombres, eso se me dificulto demasiado jajajaja.**

**Bueno, espero su apoyo señores y señoritas. La historia va lenta porque así me gusta, que todo vaya de acuerdo al plan. Además, así es más entretenido.**

**Nos leeremos luego, vale?**


	3. Capítulo 3: Fiestas Segunda Parte

**¡Hola mis queridos lectores y lectoras!**

**Aquí traigo el nuevo capítulo de la historia. En verdad estoy algo triste, no pensé que tuviera tan poco apoyo, pero bueno. Quiero creer que existen lectores anónimos que me apoyan desde las sombras. Gracias a kuroda117, gamerpocus y Anacoreta. Fueron los primeros a apoyar mi pequeño trabajo, espero no decepcionarlos.**

**¿Aclaraciones y dudas? Bien, pues no creo, al menos no en este capítulo. Ahora con el protocolo de siempre.**

_**MLP: FIM no me pertenece sino a la gran Lauren Faust. Hago uso de los personajes con fines de diversión y entretenimiento. Algunos OC's son de mi autoría, no se permite plagio.**_

_**Summary: El Reino de Equestria se ve amenazado por un viejo y letal enemigo. El Siervo del Rey tiene una misión malvada y para cumplirla debe acercarse a las portadoras de los Elementos de la Harmonia. Solo el arma más poderosa de todas podrá hacer frente a esta, Twilight ¿Estas dispuesta a morir por amor?**_

**Capítulo 3: Fiestas de Bienvenidas y Despedidas. Segunda Parte**

Los tres salieron de casa de Twilight rumbo a Sugar Cube Corner. Rage avanzaba tranquilamente con Spike sobre su lomo y la unicornio a su lado. Por primera vez en muchos años, el semental de ojos dorados se sentía en paz; se sentía relajado hablando con alguien más, sin la necesidad de sentirse amenazado o en peligro, solo con su hermano menor se sentía en confianza para relajarse y sonreír de vez en cuando por sus aventuras. Por primera vez, en este lugar, se sentía bien, sin preocuparse por conseguir comida para ambos, por cuidarse las espaldas uno al otro, por sobrevivir.

-Aunque ni te agraden demasiado las fiestas, Pinkie Pie es una excelente anfitriona y animadora-

Rage se detuvo en su andar y Twilight lo miró dudosa. Ella solo quería que sonriera, él era atractivo, seguramente con una sonrisa en su rostro… _"Deja de pensar eso, Twilight"_

-A pesar de que te gusta leer, y por lo que he visto, tampoco te gusta salir- avanzo hasta quedar frente a ella. –No alcanzo a comprender la razón por la cual Pinkie Pie es tu amiga-

La unicornio de pelaje morado quedo asombrada por lo que dijo el semental frente a ella. Primero por la manera de hablar de Rage. Había notado que él era educado y sumamente caballeroso, su lenguaje y actitudes eran muy refinadas, parecía como si hubiera crecido dentro de la realeza, pero su forma de ser, tranquila y humilde le hacían pensar lo contrario. Segundo y lo más importante, Rage al parecer, no tenía conocimiento alguno sobre la amistad por su forma de hablar tan franca sobre Pinkie Pie.

-Dime Rage, ¿tienes amigos?-

Rage abrió los ojos en sorpresa, no se esperaba esa pregunta. Jamás en su vida había tenido necesidad de pensar sobre la amistad. El y su hermano habían vivido luchando lado a lado, era el único a quien podía confiarle la vida, además de su rey; _"¿Eso lo convertiría en un amigo?... Definitivamente no."_

-Además de mi hermano menor, jamás he tenido la necesidad de un amigo-

Ahora fue el turno de Twilight de sorprenderse por su confesión. Se sintió triste por la vida del semental frente a él. ¿En qué clase de entorno debió haber crecido para nunca haber tenido amigos? ¿Qué clase de potrillo no necesita amigos? ¿Sus padres no le permitían hacer amistades? Era ilógico. Y lo peor de todo es que Rage no se veía alterado por ese hecho, se veía seguro y decidido, pero había algo que ella notó. Los fríos ojos de Rage se congelaron más con lo que dijo, como si en el fondo, muy en el fondo, le doliera.

-No nada más tienes a tu hermano, Rage- dijo Twilight acercándose a él. _"Tal vez no pueda hacer mucho por ti"._

–Aquí en Ponyville conocerás a muchos amigos y amigas- _"Quiero ayudarte"._

–Spike también se convertirá en tu amigo, ¿no es así Spike?- Y el pequeño dragón que se había quedado callado asintió sonriendo.

-Y si tú me lo permites, yo seré tu amiga- _"Y tal vez, en un futuro te pueda conocer mejor"_

Twilight se sentía en una encrucijada. Nunca había experimentado una emoción de este tipo, quería conocer más de Rage, entenderlo, comprenderlo y ayudarlo. Tal vez el no necesitara ayuda, pero ella lo ayudaría aunque él no quisiera, le haría sonreír, le haría sentir feliz. Ella no sabía porque quería hacerlo, pero sentía la necesidad de verlo feliz, y que le sonriera a ella, solo a ella.

Rage se encontró pensando profundamente en lo dicho por Twilight. Sonrió y asintió aceptando la propuesta haciendo que la unicornio frente a él sonriera feliz. Pero el semental, en su mente no había dejado de notar la mirada triste de Twilight. ¿Lastima? ¿Conmiseración? No importaba, nunca había necesitado de nadie y nunca lo haría, menos a una unicornio que no sabía hacer otra cosa más que sonreír.

-Gracias Twilight, en verdad aprecio tu amistad-

Sugar Cube Corner se encontraba a la vista. Siendo una de las mejores cafeterías de la región no solo por sus deliciosos postres y dulces o por sus curiosos y nada normales trabajadores, este lugar se convertía en muchas ocasiones en el centro de diversión y fiestas que se hacían legendarias en toda Ponyville. Una casa de dos pisos color rosa con adornos de delicias diversas que ahora tenía las luces apagadas.

Twilight y Spike se acercaron a la puerta con una sonrisa maliciosa adornando sus rostros mientras Rage se quedaba atrás mirando sus curiosas actitudes. Para ser una fiesta todo se encontraba muy silencioso, o se habían equivocado de sitio o era una fiesta sorpresa, y por las miradas traviesas de la unicornio y el dragón, seguramente era la segunda opción. _"Aparenta sorpresa Rage, que se crean tu mascara"_.

Los tres atravesaron la puerta entrando al establecimiento y deteniéndose en el oscuro recibidor. –Twilight, ¿segura que es este…?-

Como respuesta a su pregunta no concluida las luces se encendieron y un gran número de ponys, unicornios y pegasos se encontraron saltando y gritando -¡Sorpresa!- al unísono. Rage que ya se esperaba tal situación abrió la boca sin decir ninguna palabra aparentando sorpresa. Sonrió y sin que Twilight se lo esperara la abrazó susurrándole al oído un agradecimiento sincero haciendo que la unicornio que sonrojara en demasía al sentir el cálido aliento del semental en su oreja.

Antes de darse cuenta, Rage se vio rodeado de una gran multitud haciéndole todo tipo de preguntas; desde el típico "¿De dónde eres?" y "¿Cuántos años tienes?" o la sorpresiva como "¿Quieres ser mi amigo?" y las más raras e inentendibles "¿Ya encontraste a tu pony especial?" _"Ni siquiera preguntare a que se refiere con eso"_

Una curda salida de solo Celestia sabe dónde atravesó el campo visual del semental haciendo que en un acto de puro reflejo colocara su casco entre está y su cuello, para que la cuerda no lo ahorcara. Si alguien lo quería ahorcar no se lo pondría fácil.

-¡Dulzura!- gritó una pony de pelaje naranja y una hermosa crin color dorado, amarrada con un listón rojo y con un sombrero vaquero adornando su cabeza captó la vista de Rage. _"¿Dulzura?"_ La última vez que alguien había osado con referirse así hacia él había terminado con el abdomen abierto a la intemperie.

La pony campirana lo jaló hacia ella haciendo que Rage trastabillara con el casco de algún pony desafortunado. La cabeza de Rage choco contra el rostro de la pony con sombrero permitiendo que por un ínfimo instante sus labios se rozaran.

-¡Applejack!-

Rage se separó apenas sintió los cálidos labios de la pony sobre los suyos. De manera rápida un nerviosismo invadió su cuerpo haciendo que sus piernas temblaran, mientras sentía sus mejillas calientes y su corazón latir desbocado. Alzó la mirada y sintió que su corazón se saltaba latidos al ver que la pony frente a él tenía las mejillas arreboladas y dirigía la mirada hacia otro lado, nerviosa.

-¡Applejack!-

Ambos respondieron al grito sin darse cuenta que este era el segundo. Una hermosa unicornio de un pelaje blanco inmaculado y una crin morada peinada de manera muy elegante, se aceraba a ellos con el seño fruncido.

-No puedo creer que seas tan atrevida con alguien que no conoce a nadie- dijo enojada.

-¡Fue un accidente, yo no quise hacerlo!- contesto Applejack con el sonrojo desaparecido y un enojo creciente.

-Sí, claro- la unicornio de crin elegante se dirigió hacia el aun nervioso Rage con una sonrisa. –Soy Rarity, cariño. ¿Tú eres Rage, no es así?-

Rage miró de una a otra sin saber que contestar. El beso lo había sacado de balance y no sabía que contestar. Suspiró tranquilizándose, regresando a su papel actual, olvidando todo aquello que el beso de la nombrada Applejack le hiciera sentir.

-Así es señorita, mi nombre es Rage- contesto sonriendo educadamente. –Y ciertamente, fue un accidente lo que acaba de suceder, tropecé con alguien por un descuido-

Applejack sonrió triunfal ante una malhumorada Rarity. Se acercó al semental subiendo su casco sobre el lomo de Rage como un abrazo.

-Sí, bueno. Es un gusto tener a un extranjero en Ponyville con nuevos puntos de vista- dijo ignorando la sonrisa de Applejack. –Espero puedas pasar por mi boutique pronto, Rage-

El semental, aun nervioso por la cercanía de la pony de crin dorada asintió sonriendo viendo que Rarity comenzaba a alejarse a trote elegante y con un movimiento sugerente movimiento de sus flancos.

-Pero que distraída, yo aun sin presentarme- dijo la pony campirana posicionándose frente al semental. –Soy Applejack, compañero-

Ella le tendió su casco y Rage reacciono ante lo que, al parecer, deseaba Applejack. Debía admitir que no pensó que ella tuviera esa clase de refinamiento.

-Es un enorme placer conocerla, señorita Applejack- Rage tomó el casco de la pony y dejo un corto beso en él, como una muestra de galantería y educación.

Applejack sintió sus mejillas enrojecer al sentir los labios del semental sobre su casco en una delicada y cálida caricia.

-O..oye vaquero, ¿Qué haces?-

-Es una manera educada de demostrar que conocerle es un placer señorita- dijo Rage sonriendo galante.

-Y…ya veo- Applejack estaba nerviosa, y eso Rage lo notó haciéndole sonreír internamente. -¡Mira! Te presentare a una amiga… ¡Pinkie Pie!-

Rage dejo salir un suspiro decepcionado, conocía a la pony que respondía al nombre de Pinkie Pie, y en verdad no le apetecía mucho la idea de dejar de conversar a solas con la señorita Applejack y entablar una conversación con la pony rosa hiperactiva.

-¡Hola!- gritó la recién llegada. Applejack sonrió agradecida por la intervención de su amiga, se sentía rara, nunca nadie la había hecho sonrojar tantas veces en tan poco tiempo. Rage, en cambio, colocó en su rostro su afable sonrisa de actuación.

-Pinkie Pie, él es Rage- dijo presentando al semental.

-¡Holi Regi!- dijo ella dando saltos de alegría. –Ya nos conocíamos, ¿verdad Regi?-

Applejack se sorprendió antes esta declaración. Al verla, Rage decidió ignorar el ridículo apodo con el que Pinkie Pie le había llamado y aclarar la situación, no quería que ella formara ideas erróneas. _"Si claro, todo lo que eres es una mentira, Rage"_

-Así es- dijo llamando su atención. –Nos conocimos hace algunas horas, al llegar yo a Ponyville-

Applejack no supo la razón, pero se sintió satisfecha con esa respuesta. Decidió ignorar ese pensamiento salvaje que apareció en su mente y continuar con las presentaciones. _"Tranquilízate Applejack, es solo un nuevo amigo… con unos hermosos ojos… ¿Pero que diablos?"_

-Entonces, Rage, ya conoces a Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rarity- diciendo el ultimo nombre poniendo los ojos en blanco con molestia. –Tienes que conocer a nuestras amigas Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy-

-¡Sí!- gritó Pinkie tomando a Rage del casco para alejarse velozmente hacia el centro del lugar. Rage dio una última mirada hacia Applejack y orgulloso observó como esta miraba hacia otro lugar avergonzada. Resignado a ser conducido por Pinkie Pie a quien sabe dónde, se dejó llevar hasta que la sintió detenerse. Frente a ellos se encontraba la pegaso más rara que pudiera haber visto. Su pelaje de un tono azul claro, mientras que su cola y su crin tenían los colores del arcoíris.

-¡Mira Dashy!- dijo Pinkie Pie empujando al semental hasta colocarlo frente a la pegaso. –Él es Rage, ¡es nuevo en Ponyville!-

-Así que tú eres el tan famoso Rage- dijo ella. –Soy Rainbow Dash, la pegaso más rápida que existe y ¡la próxima integrante de los Wonderbolts!-

Rage la miró de cabeza a cascos. Seguramente ella no mentía del todo, por lo que él podía observar notó que ella era una atleta. _"Ella peca de orgullosa, decir que es la más rápida cuando ni siquiera se ha enfrentado a los mejores"_

-Es un placer conocerle señorita Rainbow- dijo el semental tendiéndole el casco el cual la pegaso tomó con seguridad. Ambos se enfrentaron en un duelo de miradas y demostrando su fuerza.

-Y qué me dices Rage… ¿sabes usar tus alas?- preguntó ella con presunción.

Rage sonrió confiado ante el claro reto. –No tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer con ellas-

Rainbow Dash no supo si esa oración fue hecha con doble sentido o no. Pero ahora no sería el momento de descubrirlo, tal vez después. Ahora estaba en una competencia de bebidas y no iba a perder por nada del mundo.

Cuando Rage se dio cuenta, se había quedado completamente solo. Rainbow Dash había vuelto a su competencia contra una unicornio de crin bicolor. Volteo la mirada y se encontró con que Pinkie Pie había regresado a cantar y bailar con un grupo de alocados y muy posiblemente algo alcoholizados ponies. Algo estresado por tanto ruido camino fuera del establecimiento hacia la calle y el viento frio de la noche le pego en el rostro.

Caminó a paso calmo disfrutando del clima y el silencio. Llegó hasta una fuente cercana y contempló su reflejo en el agua. Suspiró y por un instante imaginó que sucedería si abandonaba su misión; los habitantes de este lugar vivían felices, alegres y sin ningún problema que les aquejara. Envidiaba sus vidas, lo admitía, el no conocía lo que era una fiesta hasta este momento. Ni siquiera había tenido un amigo de verdad. _"Tu vida ha sido horrible y quieres arruinar la vida de los demás"_

Él no quería arruinar la vida de nadie. Desde que tiene memoria él y su hermano fueron forjados al calor de la batalla. Crecieron bajo infernales regímenes de entrenamiento, y todo eso ¿para qué? Para asesinar a una reina egoísta que había exiliado a su raza desde hace más de mil años, condenándolos a vivir en el desierto, donde la comida y el agua escaseaban, donde gran parte de sus conocidos habían caído en las garras de la muerte.

Golpeo la superficie del agua borrando su reflejo y se vio a sí mismo, no al asesino decidido, vio a un pegaso que dudaba que era lo correcto y que no. El mataría a quien los condeno a vivir en la miseria, pero eso no significaba que debía engañar a otros, y se sentía mal por eso.

"_No, ellos viven felices sin saber que otros mueren a diario. Ellos viven en paz bajo el mandato de una reina maldita sin saber que otros no viven, sobreviven" _

-Repítelo hasta que lo creas, Rage. Tú sabes que no crees eso- susurró dejando salir un suspiro abatido.

-¿Estas bien?-

Rage volteo la vista velozmente asustando a la pegaso que le había hablado. Ella tenía el pelaje de un color amarillo claro y su crin de color rosa le cubría parte del rostro intentando ocultarse de él. Rage la observó un momento y después comenzó a caminar hacia Sugar Cube Corner, quería ir a descansar.

-Di…disculpa-

Rage se volteó al escuchar la voz de la pegaso. La observó esperando que ella dijera algo más. Cuando vio que ella no se decidía a hablar se dio la vuelta reanudando su paso.

-Di…disculpa-

Rage se volteó una vez más exasperado por la insistencia de la pegaso. Está, una vez más se escondió detrás de su crin como si estuviera asustada. Rage recordó la razón de su estadía en este lugar, se tragó su enojo y suspiro.

-Disculpa, no soy yo en estos días- dijo intentando apaciguar el temor de la pegaso. –No me tengas miedo, puedo parecer gruñón, pero no lo soy tanto-

Al parecer su pequeña broma surtió efecto ya que la tímida pegaso dejo de esconder su rostro y le regalo una pequeña y sincera sonrisa. Ella asintió con la cabeza y caminó lentamente hacia él. Rage esperó a que ella se pusiera a su lado para comenzar a caminar. Al parecer quería hablar.

-Me preguntaste si estoy bien, ¿no es así?- dijo Rage después de un momento al ver que ella no se decidía a hablar.

Como respuesta ella se encontró sorprendida, no creía que él se fuera a acordar de su pregunta. Sin decir nada ella asintió intentando ocultar sus mejillas sonrosadas.

-Digamos que no se si lo que hago es correcto- dijo Rage con sinceridad. No sabía que le provocaba contestar las preguntas de la tímida pegaso a su lado. _"A decir verdad, ni siquiera sé por qué estoy a su lado"_

-¿P..por qué piensas eso?- dijo ella con una voz tan baja que Rage se preguntó si solo era su imaginación.

-No lo sé, nunca cuestioné mis acciones hasta ahora-

Ella no dijo nada en esta ocasión. Rage supo en ese momento que no serviría de nada contarle algo. Incluso, dudaba que entendiera.

-Tu corazón te hará elegir lo correcto, pero solo tu decidirás que hacer-

Rage observó con sorpresa a la pegaso y se permitió pensar un poco en sus palabras. ¿Hacer caso al corazón? ¿Y cuando este dará la señal?

-¿No crees que esa respuesta es muy ambigua?- pregunto divertido.

Ella solo asintió en respuesta sonriendo. Al parecer su timidez ya no era tan grande como al principio. Esto alegró a Rage, ella no se veía mala. "Otra pony a quien no quieres dañar… Engañar a todas se hace cada vez más difícil"

-Por cierto, disculpa si soy atrevido al preguntar. ¿Qué hace una pegaso como tú, sola y a altas horas de la noche?-

-Me dirigía a casa- contestó con su dulce voz.

Un viento frio recorrió el lugar en el que se encontraban. El cabello de la pegaso se movió con la brisa haciéndolo llegar a la nariz de Rage que se encontraba a su lado. Las cosquillas le hicieron estornudar, mas sin embargo eso no le impidió disfrutar el aroma de su cabello. Rage, que ya se había acostumbrado al tono de voz de la pegaso se sintió en confianza con ella. Se acercó y con su ala cubrió el cuerpo de la pony a su lado.

Ella se removió nerviosa por la cercanía y él le sonrió para tranquilizarla. –Mi nombre es Rage, ¿Cuál es el suyo, señorita?-

-Fluttershy- dijo en apenas un susurro.

-Entonces, señorita Fluttershy, ¿me permitiría poder acompañarla a su casa?-

Ella se sonrojo ante la propuesta de Rage y este abrió los ojos sorprendido. "Ahora pensara que eres un pervertido… Idiota"

-No me malinterprete señorita, solo la acompañare a la puerta. Quiero asegurarme de que llegara sana y salva-

-Oh, cielos. No quiero ser una molestia- dijo ella después de comprender el malentendido.

-No es una molestia señorita, me sentiría mal si no lo hiciera-

Fluttershy rio ante su comentario y el sonido de su voz hizo olvidar los problemas de Rage. Tal vez y solo tal vez, no sería tan malo soñar con una vida aquí en Ponyville. Leer con Twilight en la biblioteca, comer los postres en el Sugar Cube Corner con Pinkie Pie, disfrutar las charlas con Fluttershy y conocer mejor a Applejack.

Rage sonrió feliz sin saber que a lo lejos era observado por una mirada dorada muy similar a la suya. El dueño de la mirada se alejó trotando después de ver la escena, preocupado. No quería pensar en que Rage fallara su misión. No, eso jamás ocurriría, su hermano mayor les daría una gran vida. Confiaba en Rage.

"_No me falles hermano, sé que lo conseguirás" _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXx

Celestia se encontraba con un mal presentimiento en estos momentos. Sobre su trono observó cada uno de los vitrales que adornaban las paredes de la Sala del Trono; estos contaban la historia desde la fundación de Equestria. Donde las imágenes mostraban las hazañas de los héroes legendarios, desde la Rebelión de los Griffos, el Reinado del Fuego, la Guerra de las Mil Noches, entre muchas otras, así como las amenazas en que se convirtieron Discord, Chrysalis y el Rey Sombra.

Avanzó lentamente observando cada uno de ellos, rememorando como su madre le relataba esas historias que en tiempos actuales solo eran eso, historias, porque desde que comenzó su reinado hace casi mil años, no se había escuchado de una gran amenaza. Los vitrales con imágenes fantásticas acabaron en la esquina de la sala, ya no había más leyendas que recordar, ya no había más historias de héroes y heroínas que contar.

Salió de la sala del Trono con paso calmo, sin ningún punto fijo. Avanzando entre los corredores del inmenso castillo recordó el sentimiento de angustia que la invadió dos días atrás, antes de mandar a sus sementales a esa expedición. No había recibido ninguna noticia sobre ellos, nada en absoluto y eso le preocupaba en demasía; a estas alturas ya deberían de haber enviado una carta al menos, ella les dio estrictas ordenes de comunicarse apenas llegaran a la zona, y el no tener conocimiento alguno sobre la situación de sus súbditos la tenía muy preocupada.

-Debí haber ido yo, personalmente- dijo en un quedo susurro. El sentimiento de culpa la había invadido desde hace tiempo, pero era ahora cuando más insoportable se hacía; si algo les sucedía a sus soldados seria completamente su culpa por enviarlos.

-Nada de lo que diga arreglara lo que ya sucedió Princesa-

Celestia no necesito voltear el rostro para reconocer al propietario de esa voz.

-Lo sé, pero lamentarme de mis decisiones es lo único que puedo hacer en estos momentos, Shinning-

-Yo y mis soldados podemos ir, solo necesitamos su permiso-

Celestia negó y miró a los ojos al Capitán de la Guardia Real. Así, Shinning pudo observar el sufrir de su soberana, pudo ver en sus ojos el mismo miedo que el sentía por la suerte de sus amigos, pero esa misma preocupación era la razón necesaria para ir por ellos, entonces, ¿Por qué la princesa Celestia se negaba a mandarlo a él?

-No enviare a nadie más sin saber a qué nos enfrentamos, Capitán-

Shinning Armor se sorprendió por el tono de la princesa, rara vez lo usaba y en contadas ocasiones le llamaba Capitán. Inclinó su cabeza con respeto sin saber cuáles eran los planes de la princesa para con sus amigos que estaban perdidos en las llanuras, pero él no podía hacer nada, por muy mal que se sintiera.

-Retírate, Capitán-

El unicornio ya se esperaba aquella orden, así que sin decir una sola palabra hizo una reverencia y dio vuelta a sus pasos, alejándose por el pasillo sin voltear a ver su princesa. Shinning Armor estaba preocupado y decepcionado, mientras la furia comenzaba a crecer en su corazón.

Celestia en cambio, continúo avanzando en su camino, sin detenerse a pensar en el rostro de su súbdito. Pero ella creía que era lo correcto; como monarca siempre debes pensar y no dejarte llevar por las emociones, y que sus súbditos fueran capaces de dar todo por sus amigos sin pensarlo siquiera la hacía sentirse orgullosa, pero en su caso no era así, ella no podía dejarse llevar por los sentimientos, muchas vidas dependían de ella, muchos amigos, padres, madres, hijos e hijas, y ella haría lo que fuera para mantenerlos a salvo.

Algo le había sucedido al general Starshield y sus soldados, y ella no enviaría a más ponys a sufrir el mismo destino hasta saber que sucedía. _-Y apuesto ambas alas a que no es nada bueno-_

Cuando se dio cuenta, observó que sus pasos la habían conducido a la biblioteca del palacio y se sorprendió de ver a su hermana menor, Luna, recostada en la alfombra con una de pila de libros a su lado. Al parecer esta no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su hermana mayor en la estancia, así que Celestia se acercó a paso calmo.

Luna escuchó los pasos a su espalda y vio que Celestia la observaba de manera curiosa. La alicornio de pelaje azul le sonrió y con un movimiento de la cabeza la invito a acompañarla en su lectura.

-¿Qué es lo que lees, Luna?- preguntó Celestia al recostarse cerca de su hermana.

-De todo hermana, dormir durante todo el día es aburrido-

Ambas hermanas sonrieron al mismo tiempo conociendo perfectamente los pensamientos de la otra. Ambas estaban preocupadas por los sucesos actuales, desde el presentimiento que tuvieron, el hallazgo de la cada vez más grande cúpula negra al sur de las llanuras hasta la desaparición del grupo de Starshield. Pero ambas se apoyaban la una en la otra no permitiendo que una sola cargara con la responsabilidad. Luna sabía que desde su regreso, Celestia se preocupaba por mantenerla feliz y fuera de preocupaciones, aun si la princesa del sol estaba cargada de trabajo; Celestia por otro lado, sabía perfectamente que su hermana menor siempre se quedaba despierta, alerta por si algo sucedía, y agradecía todo su apoyo incondicional.

-Deberías relajarte unos minutos "Tia"-

Celestia sonrió cómplice, Luna solo la llamaba así cuando estaban a solas. Se levantó del suelo y comenzó a buscar algún libro entretenido en la basta biblioteca. Caminó entre los estantes mirando cada título buscando algo interesante. Tomó un viejo libro al azar entre sus pesuñas, lo hojeó sin mucho interés y observó las imágenes que en él se mostraban, todas eran dibujos hechos a tinta de paisajes de su reino; valles, cascadas, lagos, llanuras, ponys viviendo en armonía, potrillos jugando en algún lugar, nada fuera de lo normal. Cerró el libro y lo colocó en el lugar donde lo había encontrado, sin embargo, al colocar el libro en su lugar empujó accidentalmente uno de los tantos volúmenes que en ese estante se encontraban. Como si de un acto reflejo se tratara, usando su magia levitó el libro antes de que este callera al suelo y lo volvió a colocar en su lugar.

Un brillo captó la mirada de la princesa del sol en lo alto del anaquel, un viejo libro comenzó a hacerse visible frente a sus ojos; en un lugar vacío donde antes no se hallaba nada ahora se encontraba un antiguo libro con pasta de terciopelo rojo carcomida por el tiempo, adornado con placas de metal que antiguamente fueron de color dorado y que ahora se mostraban oxidadas.

_-¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no vengo a la biblioteca?-_ se preguntó sorprendida por su descubrimiento. Con todas sus responsabilidades no había tenido mucho tiempo para relajarse y disfrutar un momento para ella. –_Seguro mi brillante estudiante pensaría mal de mí, aunque no lo dijera-_

Usando su magia atrajo hacia si el gran volumen que había atrapado su atención. Lo observó de ambos lados, la cubierta vieja de color rojo no tenía ninguna palabra que revelara alguna información de su contenido. Intentó abrirlo pero una pequeña cerradura impedía hacerlo, Celestia frunció el ceño mientras caminaba hacia su hermana con el libro a cuestas.

-Luna, ¿has leído este libro anteriormente?-

La princesa de la noche miró con duda el volumen que Celestia levitaba frente a ella. En todo el tiempo desde que había regresado de su destierro no había reparado en ese libro. Negando con la cabeza le levantó para seguir a su hermana mayor a los cómodos cojines que se hallaban en medio de los tantos libreros.

Ambas tomaron asiento, Celestia hizo brillar su cuerno y sin alguna dificultad forzó la pequeña cerradura que mantenía el libro sellado a la vista de todos. Una pequeña hoja de papel cayó al suelo desde el ahora libro abierto, un pequeño pedazo de papel que cualquiera pudiera haber omitido, mas sin embargo Luna reparó en los caracteres que se veían escritos en ese pequeño pedazo de papel.

Mientras Celestia intentaba descifrar el libro en sus cascos, Luna levitó el pequeño pedazo de papel hacia su rostro donde observó una estilizada caligrafía, un pequeño texto que leyó en voz alta:

"_A mis ancestros, a mi familia y a mi pueblo, el dolor que abriga mi conciencia y mi corazón me devasta el alma. Lo que he hecho no tiene perdón ante los dioses del cielo ni ante las criaturas del más oscuro averno. _

_¿Qué es más doloroso para un padre, que enterrar a su hijo?... Asesinarlo. _

_En momentos de crisis, de muerte y de dolor. Solo la Espada del Fiel alumbrara el camino._

_Seif al Din descansa en el Mausoleo de Marfil._

_Ruge. Ruge. Contra la fuga de Luz."_

Celestia que había prestado atención a lo dicho por su hermana, miraba intrigada la nota que esta sostenía. Ambas quedaron pensativas por las misteriosas frases. Se miraron entre si buscando respuestas y solo hallaron dudas en los ojos de la otra.

-¿De qué trata el libro?- fue Luna quien se decidió a romper el silencio.

Celestia miro del libro ante ella a su hermana y de nuevo al libro sin poder encontrar las palabras para describir lo que había encontrado.

-Al parecer habla de la historia sobre la fundación de Equestria y antes de esta- pasó varias hojas buscando alguna información relevante. –Además, faltan muchas páginas… parece que fueron arrancadas-

La alicornio blanco pasó el libro a su hermana y esta miró que efectivamente faltaban numerosas páginas, varias de ellas habían sido rasgadas dejando grandes partes de textos incompletos. Luna revisó la última página completa y se concentró en leer ante la atenta mirada de su hermana mayor.

-Lo último que relata es la unión de nuestros padres, Tia-

Intentó leer algunos fragmentos de las páginas rotas encontrando palabras que llamaban su atención. Pasaba cada hoja truncada intentando revelar lo que decían, pero solo captaba algunas ideas, nada que le ayudara a comprender el detalle oculto.

-Celestia, ¿recuerdas cuando naciste?- preguntó Luna de la nada.

Celestia la miró curiosa por la pregunta. Se encogió de hombros y llevándose un casco al mentón respondió sin rodeos: -Hace más de mil años-

-Sí, eso lo sé. Después de la fundación de Equestria-

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es la razón de tu pregunta?-

Luna miro preocupada el libro sobre sus cascos y miró a los ojos a su hermana mayor.

–Porque aquí habla de alguien que nació antes de la fundación de Equestria… el primer hijo de nuestros padres-

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXx

En un lugar muy alejado, en los límites de las Tierras Exteriores la lluvia torrencial caía sin descanso. Los pantanos eternos de esas tierras se desbordaban inundando las tierras cercanas obligando a sus habitantes a huir a tierras más altas. Pero esta no era una opción para un viejo semental terrestre. Lo habían encontrado, lo habían atacado solo al verlo. Intento escapar pero una pata lastimada le dificultaba la tarea.

Un ruido chirriante atravesó la negrura de la tormenta con un haz de luz impulsándolo hasta chocar contra el tronco de un viejo árbol. El dolor inundó su cuerpo sin permitirle moverse, su pata estaba herida y su costado sangraba profusamente. Viendo asustado como la vida se escapaba por la herida escucho unos pasos cerca de él.

Frente a él se encontraba un grupo de soldados desconocidos. Todos ellos bien armados.

-No debió salir corriendo- dijo el que parecía el líder del grupo. –Nos enviaron a buscar la Seif al Din anciano… entréguemela y lo dejare vivir-

-Ya se lo eh dicho- balbuceo el anciano haciendo presión sobre su herida, intentando en vano detener la hemorragia. -¡No tengo idea de lo que me habla!-

-Miente- dijo el líder, totalmente inmóvil, excepto por el destello de sus azules ojos. -Usted y los demás la escondieron…-

El anciano sintió que su corazón dejo de latir _"¿Cómo podían saber eso? ¡Era imposible!"_

–Y quiero saber dónde está. Dígamelo y su muerte será rápida- un movimiento de su cabeza basto para que otro de los soldados hiciera brillar su cuerno, listo para disparar el hechizo final –¿O es un secreto por el que sería capaz de morir?-

No podía respirar. El semental inclinó la cabeza y observando a los soldados frente a él levantó los cascos para protegerse.

-Espere- dijo con dificultad. –Le diré lo que quiere saber… Está en el Mausoleo de Marfil, el Sepulcro Blanco- La mentira que dijo la había ensayado muchas veces, rezando siempre por no recurrir a ella.

Cuando el anciano termino de hablar, su atacante sonrió, cínico. -Sí, eso mismo me han dicho los demás-

El anciano se estremeció. -¿Los demás?-

-También eh dado con los demás- dijo el pegaso con desprecio. –Con los cuatro y me han dicho lo mismo que usted acaba de decirme-

"_¡No es posible!"_ La identidad de los 5 guardianes era información guardada muy celosamente, contados conocían su existencia. Ahora el anciano semental se daba cuenta de que los demás guardianes, siguiendo al pie de la letra el procedimiento, le habían dicho la misma mentira antes de morir. Era el protocolo.

-Si no me lo dirá, entonces no me sirve de nada mantenerlo vivo- En un instante el anciano comprendió el horror de la situación.

Un ruido parecido al chirrido de mil aves atravesó la oscuridad y el anciano guardia sintió el calor abrasador como si una lanza incandescente atravesara su abdomen. Cayó de bruces, luchando contra el dolor. Despacio se dio la vuelta y miró a su atacante, que seguía cerca de él, mirándolo friamente.

El anciano cerró los ojos y sus pensamientos de arremolinaron en una tormenta de miedo y lamentaciones. Esperó el ataque que pondría fin a su vida.

-Lo que tenía que hacer ya lo eh hecho-

El anciano abrió los ojos sorprendido, bajó la vista y vio la gran quemadura en su abdomen. La herida era muy profunda, enmarcada por un halo de carne carbonizada. _"Malditos sean"_. La herida había perforado sus órganos internos, moriría lentamente sintiendo como los ácidos de su estómago se adentraban en su cavidad torácica, quemando lentamente todo a su paso.

-La encontraremos, tarde o temprano- dijo el pegaso mientras empezaba a caminar, alejándose con sus subordinados.

Y así, en una noche fría en los pantanos a los límites de las Tierras Exteriores, la tormenta arrecio, acallando los lastimosos lamentos de un moribundo.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXCONTINUARAXxXxX xXxXxXxX**

**¿Entonces? ¿Qué les pareció? Espero poder leer sus críticas y dudas, y sobre todo su apoyo. Por cierto, hay una sorpresita en este capítulo. ¡Quien la logre descubrir ganara un premio! ¡Wohooo! Es difícil, de una vez se los digo ¡Muajajajaja!**

**Ya ahora si, me despido. Dejen reviews, siempre son bien recibidas las palabras de animo.**

**Nos leeremos pronto, vale?**


	4. Capítulo 4: Resoluciones al Anochecer

**¡Hola aquí mis queridos lectores y lectoras!**

**A los que siguen esta historia, perdón por tardarme tanto! En serio, el internado de la carrera de medicina es algo horrible! Hospital todo el dia, trabajo, trabajo y trabajo... Lo único que me mantiene cuerdo son las cosas buenas que hago, cuando me gano una sonrisa y un "gracias Doctor", hacen que todo valga la pena jajajaja. Bueno, ya, espero disfruten este capítulo, y aunque me tarde, lo hice con todo el cariño para mis pocos pero geniales lectores y claro, para mis grandes protagonistas que pronto tendrán sus momentos de romance, solo sean pacientes.**

**Ya saben, no es asi? Se aceptan críticas, dudas, felicitaciones y "ey buen trabajo"'s jajajajjaja**

**Yo no soy dueño de MLP, pero algunos personajes de esta historia son de mi pertenencia. Sugerencias y críticas serán bien recidivas.**

**Summary: El Reino de Equestria se ve amenazado por un viejo y letal enemigo. El Siervo del Rey tiene una misión malvada y para cumplirla debe acercarse a las portadoras de los Elementos de la Harmonia. Solo el arma más poderosa de todas podrá hacer frente a esta , ¿Estas dispuesta a morir por amor?**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXx**

**Crónicas de Equestria I**

**El Siervo del Rey**

**_Capítulo 4: Resoluciones al Anochecer_**

Crimson corría por el bosque Everfree esquivando todos los árboles que podía. La oscuridad limitaba mucho si visión haciéndole más difícil la carrera. Saltaba las raíces y esquivaba las ramas bajas como podía aunque sentía el dolor de varios raspones y contusiones por todo su cuerpo. Una rama golpeó su ceja haciéndola sangrar mientras a lo lejos escuchaba los aullidos hambrientos de los timberwolves que le seguían a corta distancia.

Nunca se imaginó que esta clase de creaturas vivieran tan cerca del poblado de Ponyville. No debió haber subestimado tanto al bosque. Saltó una roca en su camino para encontrarse con otra de esas bestias de madera. Tocó el suelo y al momento vio como una zarpa se dirigía hacia su cabeza dispuesta a arrancársela de un solo tajo.

En un movimiento rápido dejo caer su cuerpo al suelo y esquivando el ataque se barrió hasta quedar a nivel de las patas traseras de su enemigo golpeándolas con sus cascos. Los gruesos troncos que formaban las extremidades del animal se quebraron cual astillas ante la poderosa patada del pegaso. Crimson rodó antes de que el enorme cuerpo del monstruo callera estrepitosamente haciéndose pedazos.

El sonido de cuchillas cortando el aire alertaron sus sentidos, colocando sus patas por delante de su pecho logro detener las garras del animal. El dolor inundó el cuerpo del pegaso como si de una infección se tratase, la sangre brotó por las heridas haciéndolo preocuparse, eran profundas, no mortales pero debía detener el sangrado. Antes de poder pensar en más la pata del gigantesco lobo lo empujo contra el suelo aplastando su ya de por si lastimado cuerpo.

-¡Aaaghh!-

La presión sobre su tórax era demasiada, no aguantaría mucho tiempo. Debía pensar rápido antes de que terminara de rompes sus costillas como ramas secas. Golpeó con sus cascos la pata del animal intentando empujarla, mas no surtía efecto alguno, solo aumentaba la aplastante fuerza que pronto lo aplastaría. Con un último golpe logro mover la pata y girando hacia su costado termino por hacerla ceder, sin embargo no se dio cuenta que su ala había quedado directamente debajo de la garra del lobo.

El sonido de un hueso quebrándose silenció la escena. La mirada de Crimson se perdió viendo como su ala yacía fracturada debajo de la enorme pata del thimberwolf. Sus pensamientos de detuvieron ante la visión del hueso sobresaliendo a través del pelaje, no había dolor, no aun. Un grito de furia salió de su boca y golpeando la pata que lo apresaba giro sobre su cuerpo alejándose de la criatura. Corrió a todo lo que sus cascos lastimados podían hacia las piernas del animal, saltó y de una certera patada quebró las posteriores haciéndolo caer.

El thimberwolf aulló de dolor pero antes de poder hacer algo sus patas delanteras fueros destrozadas por los cascos de su antes presa, quien ahora lo veía con furia y odio. Rugió con valor, no se amedrantaría ante una criatura tan pequeña como un pegaso, aunque este fuera su verdugo.

Sin pensarlo siquiera, Crimson se levantó en sus patas posteriores y dejó caer todo su peso sobre la cabeza del lobo de madera, aplastándola como si de una fruta se tratara. Viendo su obra se dejó caer para calmar su respiración, el dolor de su ala no hacía más que aumentar, el golpe de adrenalina se había terminado, y ahora venían las consecuencias.

Un mareo invadió su mente y sus dientes rechinaron por la presión. No debía gritar, hacerlo significaba atraer más predadores hacia él. Se dejó caer, mirando a su alrededor en busca de otro posible enemigo, mas no vio otra cosa que no fueran los arboles alumbrados por la luna. Sentándose en el suelo se permitió cerrar los ojos para intentar calmar el dolor y su acelerada respiración. Observó su ala, y vio con miedo como el hueso sobresalía, la sangre manaba profusamente y debía parar la hemorragia. Miró sus patas y vio que el sangrado producto de los cortes había parado gracias al cielo.

Tomó una rama del suelo y la colocó en su boca para morderla, si no lo hacía gritaría por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Agarró los extremos de su ala y con un fuerte tirón hacia lados contrarios separó los huesos para dejar que los músculos y tendones los volvieran a unir en su posición orginal. El dolor fue insoportable haciéndole astillar la rama que tenía en los dientes; una lagrima rebelde escapo de sus ojos y no pudo evitar recordar a su hermano cuando él se fracturo una de sus patas delanteras y tuvo que aguantar todo el camino cojeando hasta llegar a su base, podría estar gruñendo, quejándose, maldiciendo, pero jamás dejo caer una sola lagrima… la idea de llorar para un soldado era vergonzosa.

Dejó caer su cabeza sobre el suelo, permitiéndose cerrar los ojos, solo un momento de paz y al instante se arrepintió; todo el cuerpo comenzó a mandar señales de dolor, producto de heridas más pequeñas, sus patas por las heridas y el esfuerzo de la persecución, sus costados por todos los golpes que se había recibido contra las ramas y el ataque del thimberwolf, los troncos con los que había chocado y su ceja que empezó a dar punzadas en su frente. Pasó su casco por esta y noto como la sangre no dejaba de brotar, su ojo estaba limpio aun pero la sangre ya recorría su mejilla y goteaba el suelo.

Un aullido se escuchó a la lejanía, un alarido bestial, hambriento y monstruoso. Crimson intento levantarse una vez más pero las fuerzas le abandonaron haciéndole caer. Estaba cansado y dolorido, pero debía moverse, el no sería comida de las criaturas del bosque.

Un segundo alarido se escuchó en otra dirección, igual de hambriento, igual de monstruoso. Y después otro, otro y otro, formando un coro bestial que se hacía cada vez más grande y poderoso, haciendo cimbrar las arboles que alcanzaba a ver.

Un olor nauseabundo inundo sus fosas nasales y supo que estaban cerca, más de lo que quería y esperaba. Con esfuerzo logro ponerse en pie, volteando a todos los lados, intentando reconocer el camino.

"_¡Maldita sea!" _

Después de observar a su hermano, regresaría al punto de encuentro donde Dhio le estaría esperando; era un plan demasiado fácil. De todas las veces que había andado por estos bosques, explorando las sendas y caminos, jamás se había encontrado con tantos timberwolves a la vez. Ya había luchado con las manticoras, las serpientes marinas, incluso escapo de una hidra, pero con una manada de bestias hechas de madera no había tenido la oportunidad, y de noche, estando solo era una presa fácil para los animales salvajes.

Comenzó a caminar escuchando el coro bestial que cada vez se acercaba más y más hacia su posición. Como una onda expansiva que lo mataría al momento de tocarlo. Trastabillando por el suelo enlodado, intentando ubicar un camino que se alejara de todos los alaridos que escuchaba; siguió moviéndose a pesar de no hallar uno seguro; todos los caminos lo acercaban directamente hacia la fuente de los aullidos monstruosos.

El suelo bajo sus cascos cada vez se hacía más húmedo conforme avanzaba, sabia donde se encontraba ahora, hacia el oeste, cerca de los pantanos. Al menos ahí perdería a quienes lo perseguían. Aceleró el paso cuidándose de no hacer un sonido que delatara su posición, elevando su nariz intentando captar algún aroma, sin embargo solo el azufre inundaba sus fosas nasales impidiéndole usar su olfato.

Un ruido a su espalda capto su atención. Se volteó poniéndose en guardia listo para esquivar cualquier ataque que atentara contra su vida, encontrándose solo con un pequeño conejo blanco que le miraba con una ceja levantada.

Crimson miró curioso a la criatura, está lo veía fijamente con esos ojitos negros, como si lo evaluara. Se acercó lentamente al pequeño conejo y este retrocedió algunos pasos precavido ante las acciones del pegaso.

Un rugido cercano lo sacó de sus pensamientos sobre el pequeño conejo blanco. En un movimiento veloz, acortó las distancias y tomo al animal con su pata poniéndolo sobre su lomo para comenzar a correr en dirección a los pantanos.

Dos thimberwolfs lo alcanzaron durante su carrera. Cada paso que avanzaba se daba cuenta que el olor a azufre de los pantanos se hacía más fuerte, que los árboles se hacían cada vez más separados entre sí y que la tierra se hacía cada vez más lodosa. Tenía un plan para deshacerse de esas molestas bestias y el conejito que acababa de encontrar lo ayudaría a salir completo de esta.

Cuando sus ojos alcanzaron a ver las fosas de agua estancada no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás, dándose cuenta que se habían sumado otros dos thimberwolf a la persecución. Corriendo a toda velocidad y sin pensarlo siquiera, con un asustado y tembloroso conejo agarrado fuertemente a su crin se lanzó al agua.

El sabor nauseabundo que solo pudo identificar como putrefacción inundó su boca. Aguantó las náuseas y se sumergió más profundo, sabiendo de ante mano que las criaturas que lo querían como cena no se atreverían a entrar al agua. Siguió pataleando y al tocar el fondo revolvió la arena con sus patas, levantando una nube de polvo a su alrededor. Acto seguido tomó una piedra filosa e hizo un corte en su pata derecha, permitiendo que la sangre se revolviera con el agua contaminada.

"_Esto seguramente se infectara… solo espero que esto funcione"_

El aire comenzó a hacer falta dentro de sus pulmones obligándolo a subir a la superficie. Su pata lastimada fue la primera en salir del agua seguida de su cara jalando una gran bocanada de aire. La reciente herida le escocia por la contaminación mientras nadaba hacia un pequeño banco de arena, lejos de sus atacantes. Se aferró a la orilla y con un impulso saco su cuerpo cayendo sobre el barro. Respirando repetidamente abrió los ojos para ver como el conejo antes blanco seguía sobre él. Todo iba saliendo bien, solo debía aguardar la ayuda; ya había chocado contra ella anteriormente, solo esperaba que le ayudara.

Los fuertes rugidos de los thimberwolf se hacían cada vez más grandes conforme la desesperación por alcanzar a su presa crecía. Todos miraban con hambre y ansias al pegaso herido. El único que parecía tranquilo rasgaba el suelo con sus garras, esperando; Crimson tenía un ala rota y no se iría volando de ahí.

-¡RUUUUAAAARRRR!-

Un coro de rugidos se alzó sobre la zona, los thimberwolf alzaron las cabezas en dirección al ruido y Crimson sonrió; _"te tardaste… maldita"_. El plan había funcionado, la hidra estaba en camino.

El rugido se hizo más cercano y Crimson con sus cascos escarbó en el lodo, cubriéndose con el fango ante la mirada interrogante de las bestias. Tomó al conejo y lo puso a su lado cubriéndolo también con la maloliente tierra del pantano.

El suelo temblaba ante las pisadas del monstruo, los thimberwolf temblaron al ver las aves volar despavoridas hacia el cielo y por un momento todo quedo en silencio cuando una larga cabeza de serpiente salió de los arboles hacia el claro. Otras dos aparecieron sobre las copas silenciando todo, dejando todo quieto. Toda criatura sabía que la hidra se lanzaría sobre aquello que se moviera, cualquier movimiento en falso, por pequeño que fuera podría significar la muerte.

-Ni se te ocurra mover un musculo conejo- susurró Crimson intentando hablar lo más bajo posible, sin embargo esa orden no fue necesaria, el conejo que respondía al nombre de Ángel estaba paralizado ante la visión de la hidra.

Está comenzó a avanzar a pasos gigantes adentrándose al claro, viendo a todos lados a la vez, percibiendo cada aroma con su serpentina lengua. La sangre en el agua revuelta la había atraído a gritos, pero ahora el olor no lo podía distinguir, buscaba y no había nada que comer.

"_Hambre… Comida… Debemos comer"_

Un brillo dorado captó su atención en el suelo. Con una de sus lánguidas cabezas rozó la tierra intentando descifrar si el brillo era comida. La lengua viperina oteo el aire sin captar algo anormal, pero existía algo, minúsculo, una esencia que le dejaba con la duda. Otra de sus cabezas comenzó a escarbar en el lodo, algo había ahí y lo iba a devorar.

Crimson golpeo con su casco el ojo de la hidra haciendo que esta se levantara furiosa en toda su estatura. Un chillido lleno de odio cruzó el viento cuando el pegaso saltó al agua sumergiéndose, intentando escapar de las fauces de la hidra. Con Ángel sujeto a su espalda pataleó con fuerza esquivando las pisadas que podían aplastarlos a ambos en el fondo del pantano.

La hidra buscaba apresurada su presa dando pisotones que retumbaban en la tierra, agitando su enorme cola que golpeaba todo aquello que estuviera a su paso. Los thimberwolf esquivaron como pudieron los erráticos movimientos de la cola y así, al salir a la superficie, Crimson vio como sus planes daban resultado al ver que la hidra los había localizado también.

Desde el agua, nadando despacio vio como los thimberwolf eran despedazados uno a uno por la furiosa hidra. Desafortunadamente solo eran de madera y no eran comida; la hidra seguía con hambre.

Se acercó a la orilla y salió solo para ser recibido por el impacto de la cola de la hidra que lo envió a volar varios metros. El golpe había sido devastador para su cuerpo y este se negaba a reaccionar. Su vista estaba nublándose a cada segundo que pasaba. Respirar se hacía cada vez más difícil, como si con cada inspiración le clavaran un cuchillo en el pecho.

En su propia confusión vio al conejo blanco intentando moverlo, empujando inútilmente, tratando de hacer que un cuerpo ya destrozado se moviera. Con un esfuerzo titánico pateó al pequeño conejo, alejándolo de ahí, para luego ver como corría adentrándose al bosque. No iba a morir, y esta solo sería una buena acción más.

"_¡¿Por qué no te mueves?!"_ pensó ante la imposibilidad de poder hablar.

Vio como la boca de la hidra se acercaba mostrando los incontables colmillos. _"¡Maldición!"_

El aliento pútrido que golpeo su rostro le hizo sentir un atisbo de calor, recordándole que aun podía sentir, que sufrió en su vida y que también lo haría en su muerte.

"_Hermano"_ clamo en su mente, cerrando los ojos mientras una lágrima se escapaba, junto con sus esperanzas.

-¡Hey!-

Crimson abrió los ojos para ver como la hidra era repelida por un potente brillo blanco que la golpeo en su costado. Cayó al suelo y se retorció de dolor golpeando a todos lados con su cola. Se levantó buscando a aquel que había osado atacarla mas no vio nada.

-¡Aquí!- gritó de nuevo lanzando otro hechizo de color blanco.

Y la hidra cayó al suelo una vez más, quedando inconsciente por el impacto. Un unicornio de pelaje café y crin color negro amarrado en una coleta se acercó al cuerpo de Crimson a paso lento.

-D…Dhio-

Su amigo había venido a rescatarlo, el saldría vivo de esto. Aunque le dolía un infierno, viviría y por eso sonrió.

-Tranquilo, Crimson… Esto no tomara mucho tiempo-

Y lo último que vio el pegaso color rojo fue un brillo blanco al anochecer, antes de perder el conocimiento.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXx**

-¡Ya han pasado 3 días! ¿Cuánto tiempo más dejara pasar su majestad?-

Decir que Shinning Armor estaba enojado era decir poco. Su amigo y mentor había sido enviado a una misión desconocida; su paradero actual era incierto y las princesas no hacían nada para ayudar.

-Al igual que tú, Shinning Armor, nosotras también estamos preocupadas- dijo Celestia sobre su trono.

-Pero, como bien sabrás, no es inteligente mandar a más soldados a un paradero incierto-

Shinning iba a abrir la boca para ofrecerse el mismo para realizar la búsqueda de su mentor pero antes de hablar fue interrumpido por la segura pero dulce voz de su princesa.

-Y antes de que digas algo, tú solo no iras- dijo en un ultimátum. –Es muy peligroso y no sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos-

El imponente capitán de la guardia real dejo salir un suspiro resignado, pero no se rendiría tan fácilmente, no podía dejarlos a su suerte mientras él se quedaba de cascos cruzados.

-Princesa, con el debido respeto- apoyando su rodilla en el suelo con la mirada directa a los ojos de Celestia, se inclinó. -¿Qué haría usted, si fuera un ser querido?-

La monarca del sol ya se veía venir esta estratagema, y no le gustaba en absoluto cuando sus súbditos utilizaban su amor por su gente para cuestionarla. Pero Celestia conocía que era lo mejor para ellos en ese momento, y mandar al capitán de la guardia real a una misión con pocas posibilidades de un regreso seguro, no era una opción.

Luna miró los ojos de su hermana, maquinando decisiones en su cabeza. Después miró a los ojos del capitán, resueltos, sin atisbo de inseguridad o duda.

-Shinning…- habló Luna.

-No iras Shinning, digas lo que digas… no iras- dijo Celestia sin dejar terminar a su hermana.

Ambos, tanto Shinning como la princesa Luna, la miraron sorprendidos. Celestia diría algo mas pero las puertas de la sala del trono se abrieron de par en par con un fuerte empujón dejando pasar a un guardia real que corría agitado.

-¡Prin… Princesa!-

El semental llego hasta colocarse frente a ambas princesas. Tomó algunas bocanadas de aire y se inclinó, esperando el permiso para hablar.

-Recupera el aliento- dijo Celestia mirándolo atentamente. Cuando el semental normalizo su respiración y ante un pequeño asentimiento de la cabeza de la princesa comenzó a hablar.

-Su alteza, uno de los soldados que envió a la expedición ha regresado-

Todos los presentes abrieron los ojos sorprendidos ante lo dicho. Sin embargo, también captaron la parte oscura de la noticia. Shinning y Luna bajaron la mirada, abatidos, mientras que Celestia firme encaró al guardia.

-De los cinco… ¿Sólo uno regresó?- preguntó triste.

Shinning observó a la princesa en ese momento y pudo comprender cuán difícil era para la reina de Equestria soportar esas noticias. Luna miro afligida a su hermana, Celestia siempre cargaba con la parte más difícil del trabajo y jamás se arrepentía de sus decisiones. Ella era tan grande e imponente, y a la vez tan dulce y bondadosa; y ahora, verla con la mirada desconsolada, sin el brillo característico de sus ojos, no parecía la misma, parecía común… mortal.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó Shinning interrumpiendo los pensamientos de las hermanas.

-En la enfermería, Capitán-

-¿Se encuentra bien?- Celestia lo miraba con esperanzas, mas estas fueron arrasadas cuando el soldado negó con la cabeza.

-Lo encontraron inconsciente cerca de la frontera- dijo el guardia sin mirar a los ojos a su reina. –Al parecer se encuentra grave-

Shinning Armor no necesitó más información para salir a una velocidad vertiginosa de la sala rumbo al ala sur, donde se encontraban los médicos reales. Abandonó la estancia ante los gritos de las princesas para detenerlo.

Cruzó pasillos y puertas sin detenerse, debía saber quién era el sobreviviente, por que dudaba mucho que los otros se encontraran vivos. Era un pensamiento frio, pero debía ser realista. Solo rezaba para que fuera Starshield, quien se encontrara en la enfermería.

Las princesas solo vieron a su capitán salir de manera abrupta hacia la enfermería del palacio. Con un asentimiento ambas comenzaron a andar en la misma dirección con miradas preocupadas. Luna no podía creer que sólo uno de los 5 soldados que viajaron a los desiertos de sur. Algo sumamente peligroso debía existir en esos territorios.

-¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con…-

Antes de terminar la pregunta, Luna calló debido a la señal que hizo su hermana. Celestia quien venía a su lado miro disimuladamente al guardia que las escoltaba, justo detrás de ellas.

-Estoy segura que si- susurró. –Pero no debemos alertar a nadie, Luna-

La princesa de la noche asintió despacio ante la orden muda. Algo sucedía en ese lugar, y que los rumores corrieran por toda la población no harían sino acrecentar los problemas. Celestia tenía un muy mal presentimiento, y así como dijo Luna, todo estaba conectado.

Cuando las monarcas llegaron a la enfermería pudieron observar en una de las habitaciones a Shinnign Armor al lado de una cama con la cabeza gacha. El general Starshield estaba sobre esta, inconsciente y sin respuesta alguna. Se podían observar moretones y cortes pequeños en gran parte de su cara e incluso podía ver parte de su cuello vendado.

Se acercaron al general y una enfermera les tapo el paso. Solo una mirada les reveló que debían salir y hablar en privado; a Celestia se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, hablar en privado siempre significaba malas noticias.

-Princesas, él está muy mal- dijo la enfermera, después de alejarse del capitán y del paciente. –Llego con muchas heridas, varias de ellas graves-

-¿Sobrevivirá?-

Luna no supo si esa pregunta fue sólo su imaginación o la voz de su hermana, por que no recordaba la última vez que su hermana hablara con ese todo tan desesperanzado y abatido.

-No lo sabemos…-

La enfermera no pudo decir más, ella atendía cientos de casos, pero nunca había tenido a las princesas frente a ella, y saber que no podía hacer nada ante las alicornios más importantes de Equestria, le hacía sentir inservible.

-No te sientas mal, estás haciendo todo lo que puedes-

Luna se permitió sonreír, esa era Celestia, quien en tiempos de dificultad podía alzar las esperanzas con una calidez y bondad increíbles para cualquier otro.

La enfermera asintió, no pudiendo impedir que una lágrima rebelde cruzara su rostro. Borró la gota atrevida con su casco y sonrió con renovada fuerza. –Si gusta puede pasar, princesa-

Celestia asintió agradecida. Con un poco de magia abrió lentamente la puerta para entrar al cuarto donde su súbdito se encontraba postrado. Luna la seguía de cerca, viendo como el antes imponente y poderoso general Starshield era cambiado por una copia débil y mal hecha.

Shinning volteó la mirada ante el ruido de la puerta al ser abierta. Vio la mirada triste de las princesas y no pudo hacer más que compararla con la suya. Sin poder aguantar la mirada de pena de Celestia vio hacia el ventanal que le mostraba una noche tormentosa.

Afuera llovía a cantaros y los truenos cimbraban las ventanas como si fueran grandes tambores de guerra en resonancia. El viento mecía los arboles a su vista, como si quisiera llevarse sus esperanzas también. Él ya había recibido las noticias funestas, y quería estar preparado para cuando el momento llegase, pero aun así, por gran capitán que fuese, nadie le había entrenado para estas situaciones; y estar frente a su maestro moribundo, aquel a quien tanto tiempo admiró, le destrozaba el corazón.

Un ala se posó sobre su lomo en señal de apoyo. Shinning mostró una mueca lo más parecido a una sonrisa. Asintió quedo ante la mirada de las princesas y comprendió, el momento de despedirse había llegado.

-¡Agh!-

Un quejido lo sacó de sus divagaciones. Otros más lo alertaron y le hicieron acercarse a su maestro. Un gemido de dolor inundo el ambiente ante la mirada atónita de los presentes. Shinning miró suplicante a los doctores y enfermeras del lugar, nadie sabía que sucedía.

Una doctora se acercó velozmente al soldado agonizante. Con un brillo de su cuerno una luz de color verdosa rodeo el cuerpo malherido intentando quitarle el dolor, mas este no cedía; los gemidos lastimeros se hacían cada vez más fuertes, más y más a medida que pasaban los minutos.

Luna estaba en shock, quería irse de ahí pero sus piernas no respondían, no sabía qué hacer para ayudar. Miró a todos lados intentando encontrar algo que le diera una señal de que hacer.

-Sal de aquí Luna-

Ella miró sorprendida a su hermana. Pocas veces daba una orden así, pero igualmente, se sentía impotente, decepcionada de sus nulas habilidades en esta área. Con un asentimiento se dio la vuelta dispuesta a salir.

-….Y llévate a Shinning-

-¡No!- Shinning estaba furioso, no iba a salir de ahí sin saber que rayos sucedía.

-Sal de aquí- Celestia lo observó de forma dura. –No puedes hacer nada aquí… no estorbes-

Shinning Armor nunca se sintió más inútil que en ese momento. Jamás nadie le había dicho tal cosa. Siempre entrenando, preparándose para ser mejor. Siempre siendo el gran Shinning Armor, fuerte, inteligente, hábil,… ahora inútil.

-Salgan todos-

El pegaso miró a su princesa como si se hubiera vuelto loca de repente. Todos en la habitación la miraros dudosos, pero la mirada de Celestia era segura y decidida. Un ala sobre su lomo le indicó al capitán que debía obedecer esta orden, Shinning miró a Luna a los ojos y esta, silenciosa, le sonrio dándole fuerzas; si había alguien que pudiera hacer algo en este momento, esa era Celestia. Uno tras otro fueron saliendo, doctores y enfermeras, todos y cada uno, hasta que sólo quedó la blanca alicornio y el general agonizante.

Celestia vio como todos salieron del recinto y esperó hasta dejar de escuchar el sonido de los cascos. Se acercó hasta la camilla y frunció el ceño, haciendo brillar su cuerno.

-Dime quien eres… Ahora-

Ante la pregunta furibunda de la princesa los gemidos lastimeros se detuvieron dando paso a una risa que poco a poco se convertía en una estruendosa carcajada. –¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!-

Celestia frunció más el ceño. Quien fuera el que estuviera controlando la mente de su general se estaba burlando y eso ella no lo iba a permitir más.

Un brillo blanco rodeo el cuerpo del semental que ahora se encontraba riendo. Celestia se esforzó intentando sacar la presencia maligna que inundaba el cuerpo de Starshield con su propia magia, cerró los ojos, forzándose al límite, enojada consigo misma por no conseguir nada. Las risas no paraban y ella se estaba cansando. En un último intento sus ojos se volvieron blancos y su magia creció para volver a intentar el hechizo.

-Si me sacas de este cuerpo… tú semental se muere-

Celestia paró en seco al oír tal afirmación. Miro dudosa al pony frente a ella, este ya no reía, pero la miraba con unos ojos azules malévolos, inyectados en sangre como si estuvieran secos y muy enfermos. Una sonrisa ladina y cruel cruzaba sus labios y por acto reflejo retrocedió un paso ante la malvada imagen que se cernía sobre ella.

-Repetiré mi pregunta… ¿Quién eres?-

Como respuesta solo obtuvo silencio. El semental frente a ella se inclinó hasta recargarse en la cabecera de la cama como si estuviera sentado. De una a una comenzó a quitarse las vendas que cubrían su tórax y su abdomen.

-Me duele que no me reconozcas querida Celestia-

Ella le miró con cautela, no tenía idea de quien fuera el personaje detrás de este acto tan vil. Sin embargo dejó de pensar en eso al momento de ver como la herida antes cubierta comenzaba a abrirse ante la falta de las vendas.

-¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo?!-

-¿Qué no lo ves?- tranquilamente abrió la herida con sus cascos y comenzó a escarbar entre la carne viva antes la mirada en shock de la princesa.

-¡Para por favor! ¡Él está con vida!-

El la miró con regocijo, disfrutando las lágrimas que escapaban de los ojos de Celestia. De un rápido y certero movimiento enterró su casco en el abdomen. Celestia sintió tantas nauseas que tuvo que hacer una esfuerzo titánico por no vomitar ahí mismo mientras lloraba.

-Basta hembra- dijo el sin el menor atisbo de dolor. –No sabes si está sufriendo siquiera-

Celestia lo miró a los ojos y pudo ver como las pupilas de dilataban de manera exagerada. El controlador no sentía dolor, pero el cuerpo si… El verdadero Starshield estaba siendo asesinado en vida frente a sus ojos.

-Detente por favor- suplicó ella.

-Necesitas ver esto Celestia- dijo sin dejar de escarbar en la herida. –Porque esto le sucederá a cada uno de los habitantes de esta tierra…-

-¡Basta! Por lo que más quieras ¡Basta!-

-¡Princesa!-

Shinning Armor entró a la habitación seguido de la princesa Luna, alertado por el grito de Celestia. Se adentró en la habitación sin pensarlo y casi se arrepiente de haberlo hecho. Frente a él se encontraba Starshield, postrado en cama con una enorme herida abierta en el abdomen y sus cascos manchados de sangre. Miró a la alicornio blanca, ella no tenía ninguna herida ni mancha de sangre; unió cabos y dedujo que él mismo se había provocado esas heridas, pero la pregunta era _"¿Por qué?"_

Por un instante la habitación se quedó en silencio. Los sollozos de Celestia eran lo único que se lograba escuchar. Luna y Shinning tenían los ojos abiertos de par en par sin saber que hacer o decir. El cuerpo controlado de Starshield se levantó de la cama y avanzó hasta la princesa ante la mirada de los otros. La rodeó con sus patas en un abrazo y le susurró al oído.

-Mi querida Celestia… Si supieras que eso mismo fue lo que le grite a nuestro padre-

Acto seguido la princesa se separó de él a pasos lentos, mirándolo. Los ojos azules del pony frente a él se encontraban vidriosos, con lágrimas que querían escapar, pero ella se negaba a tal idea, queriendo rechazar todo lo que estaba diciendo, resistiéndose a creer que quien se encontraba frente a ella fuera quien decía ser, negándose a aceptar como verdad lo antes escuchado.

-¿Por qué huyes de mí, Celestia?-

Starshield lloraba, dejando escapar lagrimas que caían al suelo, una tras otra ante la mirada atónita de todos.

-Yo solo quería un mundo mejor… ¿Acaso, merecía la muerte?-

-De… ¿Qué estás hablando?-

Celestia no creía lo que escuchaba, ni siquiera comprendía. Pero él estaba llorando, se veía realmente arrepentido, ¿Quién era ese pony? ¿Qué relación tenía con ella y Luna? _"Dijo: ¿Nuestro padre?"_

-Luna ¿acaso no me reconoces?- Luna se sorprendió al ser nombrada. Conocía al General Starshield, pero estaba muy segura de que este unicornio frente a ella no era él.

Con calma y parsimonia, avanzó hasta quedar frente a Luna, mostraba tristeza en esos profundos ojos azules, y las lágrimas no hacían más que contagiar ese sentir a los demás.

-Aléjate de las princesas- dijo Shinning.

Ambos unicornios enfrentaron miradas, uno serio, listo para atacar y el otro aun con la mirada inundada de tristeza mientras mbas princesas miraban dudosas la escena.

-No lo volveré a repetir… quien quiera que seas-

-¡Jajajajaja!- comenzó a reír Starshield limpiando el resto de las lágrimas. –¡Increíble, chico! Las engañe por completo, ¿viste sus caras?-

La risa maniaca inundo el cuarto mientras los ceños de las alicornios comenzaban a fruncirse.

-¡Bastardo!-

Shinning no tenía idea de quien era ese sujeto, pero había osado con tomar el control del cuerpo de su maestro y lastimarlo. Con furia se lanzó al ataque intentando taclearlo solo para ser aplastado por una increíble cantidad de poder que emanaba del unicornio frente a él.

Un rayo de color blanco proveniente de Celestia le hizo perder la concentración dejando libre al capitán de la guardia. Giró la cabeza, observando su alrededor. La princesa del sol, la princesa de la luna y un unicornio más. Sonrió.

-Saben que toda herida terminara por recibirla el cuerpo del que llaman Starshield, ¿no es así?-

-…Entonces solo hay que sacarte de ahí-

Luna hizo su cuerno brillar rodeando el cuerpo del unicornio de un aura oscura. Al instante comenzó a gritar de dolor, moviendo sus cascos como si estos se estuvieran quemando, retorciéndose de un lado a otro.

-¡Luna basta!- gritó Celestia.

-Sí, basta por favor…. Odio perder mi tiempo-

Starshield seguía rodeado por la magia de Luna sin embargo ahora no se retorcía de dolor, ni siquiera se movía. Solo se encontraba ahí, sin sentir o mostrar algo. Cerró sus ojos y de un movimiento de su cabeza la magia alrededor de él se disipo como si nunca hubiera existido.

-Antes de que me ataquen inútilmente, solo he venido a darles un mensaje, majestades-

Ambas princesas se quedaron quietas esperando lo que iba a decir. Shinning, mientras tanto, intentaba controlarse sin mucho éxito. _"Es demasiado poderoso"_

-Antes que nada, quiero que sepan algo-

Starshield caminó un poco acercándose a una ventana que solo mostraba la oscuridad de la noche. Colocó su casco en el alfeizar y volteo a ver a todos y su semblante cambio de uno tranquilo a una mueca de enojo. Al instante ambas princesas y el unicornio cayeron al suelo estrepitosamente, como si una fuerza aplastante e invisible estuviera sobre ellos.

-Primero, su poder es insignificante. Me insultan al pensar que su magia será capaz de afectarme-

La presión sobre los presentes se hacía cada vez mayor. Celestia y Luna jadeaban intentando hacer que el aire entrara a sus pulmones, Shinning intentaba resistir mirando con odio al causante de todo.

Luna comenzó a toser por la inmensa fuerza que aplastaba su cuerpo contra el piso. Unas lágrimas rebeldes salieron de sus ojos haciendo evidente el dolor que sentía. Celestia intento incorporarse sin éxito siendo presa del poder que la mantenía unida al suelo.

-Dejen de pelear, es inútil-

Shinning Armor hizo mella de su coraje y fuerza. Con dificultad se levantó sintiendo como sus piernas temblaban, queriendo mantener su peso. Una sonrisa arrogante y valiente inundó su rostro al ver el ligero atisbo de sorpresa en la cara de Starshield. Sin embargo esta se fue tan pronto como llegó sin dejar más rastro que una mirada seria.

-Den este mensaje a todos los habitantes de este país…-

Con un pequeño salto se colocó sobre el alfeizar de la ventana dirigiendo su vista al exterior. Con un pisotón de su casco la presión sobre Shinning Armor se hizo más fuerte aplastándolo contra el piso haciendo que el mosaico bajo sus pies se resquebrajara. Celestia miró horrorizada como su capitán había perdido el conocimiento y ya no movía su pecho al respirar.

-De…ten…te Unity… por favor-

Toda presión desapareció de repente. Starshield levantó una ceja mirando a Luna, intrigado.

Ella no respondió, sus fuerzas se concentraron en respirar. Celestia vio sorprendida al unicornio. _"¿Él podría ser Unity? ¿Su hermano mayor?"_

-Segundo…- dijo aun con la mirada curiosa. –Den aviso a toda la población-

Los miró de uno en uno, esperando alguna respuesta que jamás llegó.

-Cuando el momento llegue, aquellos que se rebelen a Unity morirán… mientras los que juren lealtad a su orden serán colmados de riquezas y gloria-

Y de un salto hacia la oscura noche, Starshield desapareció dejando a un inconsciente capitán de la guardia, a una llorosa Luna y a una muy preocupada Celestia, temerosa del futuro.

Los tiempos de paz habían terminado.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXCONTINUARAXxXxX xXxXxXxX**

**¿Entonces? ¿Les gustó?**

**Gracias a madxzamaverick, a itzyestrela y a Anacoreta por apoyar mi pequeño trabajo. Me alegra que al menos los entretenga un poco. De verdad, si tienen preguntas las contestare, lo prometo.**

**Espero sus comentarios, dudas y opiniones. Todo es bien recibido.**

**Nos leeremos pronto.**

**Cuidence, ¿vale?**


End file.
